


Caught In Your Web

by Ineffable_Eon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Romance, Avenger Babes, Avengers Family, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Avengers, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Genius father and son, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha is Peters mentor, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pete takes no ones crap, Peter Parker Loves Natasha, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a SHIELD trainee, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Secret Relationship, Spider Babies, Spider Mating, Tags Are Hard, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark knows of spider man, True Love, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, read the damn tags, slightly off-character Peter Parker, sorta - Freeform, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Eon/pseuds/Ineffable_Eon
Summary: A secret relationship begins to bloom between the two spiders of the Avengers. Natasha waved it off as childish affection at first but as time went on the love for the boy becomes something she grows to fear and cherish. Peter fell for her at first sight and swore he would love her every day since. She tried to ignore it at first but he made it hard to do so. They take a chance and proceed with their super hero duties but share intimate moments when no one looks. There will be arguments, hesitation, danger, and worse but Peter won't let her go, once he has her in his web he won't let go. This Black Widow is his and his alone.(Summary sucks ass I know, but better than nothin man.)





	1. How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> UNDERAGE. IF YOU HAVE A PROBELM WITH THAT THEN DO. NOT. READ. I AINT GOT TIME FOR YOUR OBVIOUS OPINION ABOUT IT, ESPECIALLY WHEN PEOPLE WRITE ABOUT WORSE THINGS OK? OK.  
> Peter won't stay underage forever anyway. Peter is 15/ 16 and Natasha looks around how she looks on film, but here she has stuff in her system that makes her older than she looks. She was born, according to a marvel site, around circa 1928 so if you do math, 2018-1928, she be about 90. This may be brought up but I don't know yet. Mentions of battles from movies will be mentioned including Civil War but briefly I hope. The Avangers will split up for a lil but then come back, is my plan. Also in my story Peter is Tony's son bologically, Pepper raises him as her own. Peter came to his Spidey powers before 15, so he goes through SHIELD training to become an Avenger.
> 
> Enjoy. Leave a comment, kudos, etc...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a mess of when Peter and Natasha met for the first time up to the point of when training starts. Sort of a filler/ beginning to push some info out so it leaves my head. Movies will be butchered and moved timewise haha, Iron Man 3 didnt happen but some stuff from the film would be in, if ya blink forever.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first few chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines from Spider-Man: homecoming movie lines will be used. I do not own anything Marvel related or its characters mentioned in this story. I know it may seemed rushed but I wanted to get things out of the way.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Don't like, Don't read.  
> But I really hope you like it.

At the beginning she thought it was motherly love for the boy, but as he grew so had her affection for him. It grew and grew until it became something more.

It scared her.

The first time she officially met him, he was just seven years old. Seven years old and even then he knew what she was before anyone else had a clue. When she met him, she was undercover as his father’s new personal assistant, Natalie Rushman. It was mainly to protect Stark from himself and assess for what Fury wanted him for, the Avengers initiative. When she was taken on and dismissed by Stark her first day, Pepper introduced her to Peter. Tony’s biological son she heard about, Pepper raised him as her own and even the boy called her mama. In that small voice with that specific word something pricked at Natasha’s heart.  He was hidden behind Pepper’s legs, so shy and so unsure. When he was ushered to be in front of her, his big doe-like eyes widened as far as they could go. She gave him a small smile, regardless of her cold demeanor, there was always a tiny spot she held for children. Her mind went briefly to the Red Room, luckily Pepper spoke before her mind could be locked behind the door.

“Peter, sweetheart, introduce yourself to Ms. Rushman.”

The shyness the boy had was quickly replaced with wonder. He stood tall, well as tall a child could and proceeded to introduce himself.

“Pretty Stark, I-I mean Peter Pretty!” At this point Pepper was nearly to burst with laughter, Peter was turning an amazing shade of red, and Natasha was very much amused. With a huff of frustration Peter balled his little fists and said,

“Peter Stark! I am Peter Stark.” Pepper gave a small snort of laughter and Peter, with another huff and face a newly discovered shade of red, stomped out of the room.

“Well, at least we know he thinks you’re pretty.”

From there it seems, she would occasionally check up on the boy as part of her job. Fury was not focused on the boy, just on the self-destructive path his father was going down on. She didn’t mind looking after the boy while his father was going to be slapped in the face with a major wake up call. After the amusing introduction Peter gave her, with a red face every time, he would always say hello and ask how her day was. She would respond in kind with simple short answers so she would leave and get ready to resume her mission. On a particular day in the afternoon, she got a glimpse at how little Peter Stark could be a little devious demon. Like his father he had genius prodigy written all over him and he showed it with his years advance academics. That and the fact that robotics, Engineering, and Physics were his current favorite subjects. Natasha also learned he was very calculative and quick to respond when needed to. However on this particular day she learned that Peter Stark was someone she had to keep her eye on. She was making her way to Tony’s lab to pick up said demon to take him to his mother. They were going to get a bite to eat. When she entered she found father and son hunched over blueprints and a small ten-inch metal skeleton. Tony looked up and nudged his son to put everything away, the little boy started stuffing the paperwork and metalwork in his Iron Man backpack. When he was ready to go his father scooped him up in a tight hug and kissed his forehead.

“Love you Pipsqueak.  Behave for mom.”

“Right back atcha Dad. Behave for mom and I Love you too.”

Tony huffed out a laugh and set Peter on the floor. Peter turned to Natasha and a slight blush met his cheeks.

“Hello Ms. Rushman.” He said as they walked out the lab and to the elevator. She smiled at him and proceeded to press the lobby button. As they descended down the mansion Peter decided it was too quiet for his liking.

“Hey Ms. Rushman?”

She looked down and the little boy and lifted an eyebrow, “Yes Peter?”

“Did you know that the female Black Widow spider is the most poisonous spider in North America?”

Natasha tensed, then relaxed in a fraction of a second, but it was probably just Peter saying this random fact that he saw online or something. He is seven years old, he doesn’t know anything about her or who she is working for. Nothing on her or SHIELD should be anywhere. It would take someone of Tony’s level to infiltrate the secret agency data base. She faked her surprise for his benefit and he tilted his head as if to get a better look at her.

“Really? That’s really fascinating Peter. What else do you know?”

He sighed and shook his head, it made Natasha feel as if she disappointed him.

“They only eat their mate if they mistake him for a meal. They lay about 400 eggs at a time and their bites are mostly fatal for children and the elderly.”

“I am very impressed Peter.”

He looked away from her, choosing to look at the elevator doors instead.

“My dad’s sick isn’t he.” Her heart hurt at those words and she didn’t say anything. “You’re here to help him get better right?”

She frowned, “Well yes of course. I’m here to help him out however I can.”

“Not what I meant.” He mumbled and the doors dinged open, Peter stepped out and waved to Pepper when he saw her. He held the elevator doors open with his tiny body when he saw that they were about to close. “I’m a Stark, Ms. Romanov, I learned to hack into things at the age of four. Please tell the pirate man to hurry up and make dad feel better.”

With that the doors were allowed to close and her tablet cluttered to the ground. He knew. This little six year old knew what his parents did not. They hadn’t confronted her about anything regarding SHIELD. He hasn’t told anyone, but it was clear that he would if they didn’t put the turbo in their assignment. Her phone rang and she answered. Fury’s calm voice spoke to her from the other line.

“Agent Romanov, proceed as planned but keep an eye on the boy.”

With that he hung up. She was embarrassed and blown away that a mere child managed to get information on her. She wanted to confront the kid but that would make her suspicious, especially awkward since he was a child. God, she was already losing her cool.

_Snap out of it Natalia!_ She thought to herself, she took a breath in and erased all thought from her mind. Focusing on her main subject of assignment, the elder Stark. She crouched down to retrieve her tablet and went back to being the perfect personal assistant.

When it came time to reveal herself to Tony with Fury, to give him his final push, it went as well as she expected. Iron Man was indeed what they needed, however the man under the suit was still in question. When Tony Stark pulled his head out of his ass, he called for her.

“Stark.”

She said upon arrival to his lab, he did not look up from his tinkering. Probably final touches for what he was going to do to Vanko and Hammer.

“Oh, so it’s just Stark now? What happened to Mr. Stark? Was it Fury’s eyepatch?”

She crossed her arms and waited, he still did not look up when he continued, “I need you to pick someone up from the airport and bring them to the mansion. She will be taking care of Peter while Pepper, Happy, you, and I attend the Expo.”

With that she left to do what she was asked to. The person she was meant to pick up was a May Parker, a family friend of the late Jarvis, a caretaker Tony had as a child. She was a pretty woman who looked delicate on the outside, but looking at her correctly she was a fierce woman. When they arrived at the mansion Pepper was there smothering her child in hugs and kisses. Said child was groaning and laughing in his mother’s arms.

“Mama put me down!” he shouted between peals of laughter. When his feet touched the floor he ran to Mrs. Parker, who like Pepper, began smothering him in kisses and hugs. “I’m gunna pee my pants!”

When he touched the ground again, his eyes met Natasha’s and he gave her a small smile. A little bit out of breath still he nodded at her, “Ms. Rushman.” How odd, that this child can sound so adult like, it made her smile, even though she knew he was someone she would need to watch VERY carefully in the future. As Happy was helping Pepper put luggage in the waiting car outside, May went to the kitchen to start on dinner, and Peter stayed with Natasha. Unable to resist her curiosity she asked,

“How did you know?”

He gave her a blinding smile, “Well, let’s just say I had a feeling that you were more than meets the eye.”

That wasn’t really an answer but she couldn’t seem to be angry with the boy. He managed not to say anything about her real identity.

“Ms. Romanov?”

She bent over to be at eye-level with him and was not prepared for the touch of small lips on her cheek.

“Thanks for helping out dad.” She was melting on the inside and gave him a real smile. Again, his eyes went as big as dinner plates. He grabbed her hand looked her dead in the eye.

“When I get older, will you marry me?” He said it with so much seriousness, that she couldn’t help but laugh with a happiness she never really felt before.

“I love you.” He said and again her smile flashed making his heart swell.

 She touched her forehead to his and replied, “We’ll see.” With that she left with Pepper and Happy.

* * *

 

Peter watched her go, her red curls bouncing lightly, and the clicking of her heels on the hard floor disappeared out the door. His little heart was pounding all over the place, almost as if it was hyped on sugar. She was pretty, no, what was the word his dad used for his mother? Ah, yes, _beautiful._ He was so embarrassed when he first met her, but he was practically speechless when he saw her. He was mad at his mom for laughing at him and when Pepper went to make him feel better, there was still a laughing mirth in her eyes.

“She is so pretty mom!” he said to Pepper who giggled a little.

“How pretty?”

“She was so pretty I thought I was going to burst!”

“So prettier than me?”

The gasp that came out of him was enough to send Pepper over the edge and bring tears to her eyes for laughing so hard.  His little eyes closed to slits and a cute little pout was on his lips.

“Maybe a little.” The small demon said, this time Pepper gasps and ended up tickling him.

After that day when he would say hello to her, she was quick to give him a short answer and move on with her work. One time she was sitting a little ways away from him while waiting for Tony, she was tapping away on her tablet, not really paying attention to anything else. However, while studying her, he noticed that she was not relaxed at all. The way she was seated said poised and relaxed, but if you looked closer, she was at an angle to the exits of the room. Her posture would be ready to bolt up and into action. In other words, she was ready to move at any given second. Pulling out his own tablet he attached a ‘tick’ a small square device he made himself. Yeah he is seven, but he is a Stark, he was a natural born techy, and any chance to use his tech he will. Besides lately it’s all he has been doing since his dad is sick from his arc reactor. They know he is smart but to make it hurt less they tell him it is nothing. His parents are incredibly busy these days. He plugs the ‘tick’ into the earphone jack of the tablet. The screen blips with a message:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _ Program ‘Tick’ online. Please select device. _

There was a list of hackable devices in the building, including his parents’ phones, Ms. Rushman’s tablet, and even Jarivs, his father’s AI. He selects Natalie’s tablet and waits for it to connect. He specifically designed the Tick to be discreet, undetectable by any program. It was nothing like an AI like J.A.R.V.I.S, but it worked so well. Its sole purpose was to hack and retrieve files, nothing more. He hopes to upgrade it to do other things, for now, he is quiet proud of it already.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _ Connected. Obscure files (5). Retrieve? (Y/N) _

Yes. Obscure files were usually files hidden within the software that would be hard to access to. There was a bar that was loading and when it reached 100% he disconnected the tick and said goodbye to Natalie. She smiled at him and his heart made funny movements. That same day before falling asleep he was looking through the files. Stuff from something called SHIELD was on the files. Confidential. Pfft confidential his butt. There were files on people, even Captain America! Something about a Winter Soldier that didn’t seem important at the moment. Dr. Bruce Banner aka the Hulk! Some dude with a thing for arrows, another with a wing suit. A file on his dad with a very mean comment about accepting Iron man but not Tony. Whoever wrote that needs to be checked or thrown from a very tall building. In his opinion nothing would beat out Iron Man or his Uncle Rhodey’s War Machine. There was nothing about Natalie anywhere, frowning he decided to sneak a small peak on this SHIELD. Slipping out from bed he left his bedroom, heading to his dad’s lab. The best computers were always in the lab. He managed to sneak past his parent’s bedroom.

“Don’t tell on me Jarvis!” He whispered to nothing, nut the AI heard him regardless.

“Of Course young sir.” The ceiling said in a low volume.

When he got to the lab he climbed up a stool and waved a little hand, bringing up the holographic screens.

“Look into SHIELD Jarvis.”

“At your command Peter.” The AI said, two more screens materialized and flashing images where scanning data bases, servers, and even satellites.

“Pulling up results, although I must advice young sir, that you will only have an eight minute window before detection.”

His eyebrows went up, seems like SHIELD is serious business, challenge accepted!

“Jarvis download any files you can within six minutes, to my tablet, and please pull up anything on Natalie Rushman.”

“Yes sir.”

Her photo came up and so did her file.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _ Agent: Romanov, Natasha. Black Widow. _
> 
> _ Birth Name: Natalia Romonova. Origin: Stalingrad, Russia (U.S.S.R) _
> 
> _ Partner: Barton,Clinton. Hawkeye. _
> 
> _ Status: Active. _

That was all they had on her. Natasha. That was her real name, Natasha Romanov. It was just as beautiful as she was, it suited her. The lack of information about her, puzzled Peter, before he could ponder it more Jarvis interrupted.

“Limited files retrieved young sir. Two minutes remaining and your father is on his way.”

“Jarvis did you tell on me?!”

“No, Sir checked your room, saw you were not there, and is coming here.”

Made sense, it has happened before any way. “Jarvis anything on agent Romanov have it sent to the tablet as well. Delete search history and say nothing. If dad asks I was hacking the International Space Station.”

“Done.” The screens cleared and blinked out just as Tony was walking in, band t-shirt and pajama bottoms at the ready.

“Hey kiddo, bed. You’re supposed to be in it and in dream land by now. What are you hacking into now?”

“Space Station.” Peter responded smoothly and his dad gave a fond sigh, motioning him over.

“Let’s go, bed.” When he was tucked, his father said good night, and the light was turned off. He threw off his blanket and sat up, leaned against the wall with his tablet on his propped up legs, and proceeded to go through the files. It was quite something, the weapons and tech they had was nice but not overall impressive. Security was alright but, if it took Jarvis no time at all to hack into it, it was pretty much useless. There was a mysterious cut off file of some type of power source, but nothing too much about it. The pirate dude was mentioned briefly, but like Ms. Romanov there was not much in it. Mr. Coulson showed up and his file was an interesting read. When he was done with what little he got, he went about looking up facts about Black Widows.

Natasha didn’t come back when his parents and Happy did, though he kinda had a good guess why. Peter was grounded for a whole two days for not telling his dad that his PA was actually an agent of SHIELD like Mr. Coulson. His mom was a little upset too, but they weren’t too mad if all he got was two days. Fury came in three days after his parents to give some final words to his dad. When Peter saw him at the entrance of his house, he merely tilted his head as he ate blueberries.

“Peter.” The man greeted and Peter dipped his head in acknowledgement.

“Director Fury.” The man narrowed his eyes at the boy and Peter gave him a snarky smile.

“Like father like son.” Fury shook his head, Peter didn’t know to feel about that, offended or proud.

“Peter look away sugar plumb, I don’t want you to have nightmares.”

Fury rolled his eyes and Peter gave a small laugh. Tony came up to his son and snagged a couple of blueberries. They left to speak privately, before Fury disappeared around a corner mouthed silently to Peter ‘ _I’m keeping an eye on you._ ’ Peter mouth full of berries saluted and walked to his room.

The next time Peter saw Natasha was when he was nine and it was after the Battle of New York against Loki. Pepper picked him up and both flew to where Tony was. After he yelled and cried for his dad who almost self-sacrificed himself _again_ he saw _her._ Her hair was now short and she looked as beautiful as ever. He hugged her when he saw her, felt her tense under his touch but then relax, her arms circled him. One of her hands behind his head, she leaned down to kiss his head.

“Why does she get a hug?”

“Shut up dad.” “Shut up Tony.”

The other Avengers laughed, _the other Avengers,_ Peter was vibrating with excitement, was going to word vomit and it was going to be messy.

“Holy. Crap.” He said.

“Language kid.” Captain America said without heat. The others chuckled, they were still a little banged up from the fight and just come from eating shawarma.

“Dad told me stories about you sir.”

“Did he?” Mr. Rogers said looking at Tony with a smirk, to which his dad scoffed and held Pepper closer, saying, “No I haven’t.”

“Called you a Capsicle too.” Peter added and watched Steve groan and Tony to laugh. He turned to Dr. Banner.

“Dr. Banner your papers on Nuclear physics are pretty amazing! You gotta help me out, I’m kinda getting into that now and I need a few pointers.”

All of them except for Tony, Pepper, and Natasha, had complete shock written on their faces. Bruce went from surprise to bashful in a matter of seconds.

“I am happy that you enjoy them Peter, I would be honored to help you out.”

 He turned to look at the man in the red cape.

“What do you do?”

The man laughed loud and bright, it made Peter wince a little.

“I am Thor, Prince of Asgard, my uhm, brother, adopted, is the cause of all this and I apologize.”

Peter smiled and pointed to the hammer, “Is it you or the Hammer that helps you fly?”

“Excellent question! When I spin it hard enough, it gains enough momentum to lift me off. I think it has a little something to do with me.”

“Cool” he replied. Then came Hawkeye, the man was looking at him with a funny expression. Peter didn’t like the way he was standing so close to Natasha, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and peeked over at him from his positon. Natasha began to brush his hair back.

“As if one Stark wasn’t enough.” Clint said with a smirk.

Natasha elbowed him in the ribs causing him to whine in pain. Peter briefly let go of Ms. Romanov so he could sign to Barton,

[ _I’m going to enjoy pranking your butt.]_

Clint’s eyes blew wide open and so did Natasha’s. Very few people knew Clint was deaf, good thing Peter skimmed his file before coming to meet his dad. Clint stuck his tongue out and began to sign as well,

[ _Not if I get you first you little turd.]_

Wrapping his arms back around the Black Widow, Peter stuck his own tongue out.

“I would like to see you try bird brain.”

Laughter went around the group and even Clint gave a smirk.

“Peter I see you met a new friend. Son, how will your mom feel about a play date with my kid sometime this week?” Tony said in his fit of laughter.

“Screw off Stark.” Barton retorted.

“Language!” Both Pepper and the Captain said. The group laughed and Peter smiled up at Ms. Romanov, enjoying her small laugh. It is a goal of his to hear a full laugh, her head thrown back, and enjoying the moment. She looked down at him and held him close.

After that Pepper pulled him aside, pouting because Natasha wasn’t coming with, the Avengers had to see to Loki going off planet and back home. Tony and Dr. Banner came back, his dad said Agent Romanov went back to SHIELD. Peter was a little upset she didn’t come back to say bye to him. There was some good news though, the Stark Tower was going to be home now and there was a possibility of the Avengers minus Thor, which would be living in said tower. It was going to be renamed Avengers Tower, this news had Peter jumping all over the place. Standing at 93 floors, the top three were originally designed as the family home, however, now the floors turned into a headquarters and home equipped with state of the art tech for their day to day activities. The lab was on the fourth top floor and all of that floor was a lab. There was two extra-large rooms on the second top floor, which are the sleeping quarters, one belonged to Tony and Pepper and the other to Peter. 

His room had a full bed, two bookshelves filled with his favorite books, a large desk that was similar to one’s in the lab, equipped with holographic screens. A 55” flat screen TV mounted on the wall complete with the current, major gaming systems. The games stacked on a shelf below the TV. The closet had automated doors like the door to the room, it was big too, but his mom was usually the one that fussed over that. As long as there was some punny science shirts and a couple of Star Wars ones he was fine with whatever he had in there. A backpack was not needed since he was homeschooled. Tony, more than Pepper, feared that something would happen if he went to public school. The public knew of him of course, seen him at galas (boring), events, out in the town with his parents. Tony’s fear made sense, as a boy Peter’s father was kidnapped and ransomed off more than once. His father, Howard, never really paid the ransom and Tony was always found quickly; except for that one time he had to escape on his own. He vowed to Peter that he wouldn’t be like Howard. That he would always support and be there for his son and hoped that Peter would understand that even though Tony would be super busy, he would always be there for him and he could always come talk to him about anything.

He loves his dad, he really does.

Though Peter thought that going to middle school and High School would not be so bad. He hoped to talk to his dad about that and finally have friends from an actual school. Anyway, back to moving, Uncle Rhodey was close by but decided not to live at the tower, he did visit every day though. The other best thing was that May lived in Queens! He would be able to visit her whenever he could, her husband, Ben, was also fun to be with. Peter considered the couple as his Aunt and Uncle, they loved the titles and smothered Peter with love and support as well. When Natasha came, so did Clint. He tried not to let it bother him and helped her move into her room. She had a bunch of weapons that could be mounted in a hidden wall compartment of her room. Whenever she was alone in the common area reading a novel, he would dash to her before Clint could, laying his head on her lap and she smiled her small smile and card her fingers through his hair.

“I love you.” He would say and she would always, _always,_ bend to kiss him on the forehead no matter how many times he said it. She wouldn’t say it back but it was saying something when she would press her kiss on his forehead. Sometimes he would tuck his face to her stomach and fall asleep to the motion of her fingers. The others would tease him about having an attachment to the Black Widow. Natasha would say nothing and Peter made faces, making sure his discomfort was hidden away. He really loved Natasha, but he knew it would seem ridiculous if he voiced it out. She probably thought he was not serious either, one day though, he will prove how serious he is.

The following year went the same, he never stopped saying I love you to her and she never stopped kissing his forehead when he said it. Six months after turning ten he decided to take a tour of Oscorp, a company that wanted to be on par with Stark Industries. It was a day were he had nothing to do and he was feeling a little rebellious. It was when he was marveling the radioactive spiders, that he felt a sting on the back of his neck. Brushing off whatever was there and then rubbing the bitten area, did he see a spider crawling away before being stepped on. Well, he hoped the bite would be nothing serious.

Of course it would be something serious. When he got home he went straight to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to drink. His throat was feeling scratchy, he then made a beeline to his bedroom, not noticing that Natasha was seated on the couch in the common area with his father and the Captain. This was strange behavior for them since he would always greet whoever was there, especially if it was his parents or Natasha. Tony, worried, stood up quickly and followed Peter, Natasha not far behind. Tony found Peter in bed with the covers over his head and with a sweaty and pale complexion.

“Jarvis call Bruce.” Tony said, sitting by his son on the bed.

“M’fine dad, just a stomach thing. I feel like I’ll puke.” Peter said, Tony frowned, and a pained look in his face was shown at his child’s distress. “Probably was that Greek place I ate from yesterday.”  Peter shivered and Tony combed back his sweat drenched hair from his face. Bruce came in and looked over at Peter. After describing his symptoms, Bruce went with food poisoning. Tony was murmuring to Peter, Bruce said the medical floor would have something for this and went to retrieve it. Tony stood, wanting to get more water for Peter to help the medicine go down for when Bruce returned. Stark found Natasha outside the room.

“Watch him for me?” Tony asked and she nodded stepping into the room. She took up Tony’s place on the bed and she as well was concerned for Peter.

“Драгоценный.” She whispered, and Peter stirred turning ever so slowly to face her.

“Wus’ that mean?” he asked and took her hand in his holding it tight. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Precious One.” She replied and he nodded as if he approved of the endearment. She huffed out a laugh when his father returned with Bruce in tow. Peter took the medication and fell asleep.

 

 

He’s got this. After four months he finally thinks he has got his powers down.

That’s right.

POWERS. Peter Benjamin Stark, has superpowers. Said powers are primarily superhuman strength, reflexes, and balance; the ability to cling tenaciously to most surfaces; and a subconscious ability to sense everything in his surroundings, which he called a "spider-sense." He thought to take up the name Spider-Man, since it was a spider that bit him, crawled up walls like one, and was secretly producing a web like substance for his idea of Web Shooters. It had nothing to do with Natasha’s Black Widow title.

Nope. Had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

He also, first-hand, painfully, and regretfully, learned he had super healing. The first time he tried to scale building taller than five floors, he fell.

And bruised his back badly, sprained his wrist, and got scraped pretty badly. The breath was knocked out of him, by the time he managed to breathe again, with tears on his face; he witnessed the bruising fading fairly quickly. His scrapes were gone and the sprain on his wrist faded to a dull hurt. Within thirty minutes he was as good as new, though he felt sore afterwards. He didn’t try to climb anymore building that day. However, it didn’t stop him from trying the following day or the day after that.

The day when it came to test out his web shooters arrived, he managed to make a home-made suit of red and blue. The mask was decked with specs that helped him zoom in on anything. Sneakers were all he had to work with for footwear and he hand-painted the spider decal on the front of the sleeveless hoodie.

He looked ridiculous but still proud of what he managed to use to make it.

He was coming from lunch with his mom, when the doors dinged open to the common area. He went to the kitchen for a snack.

“Peter you just ate!” His mother scolded. He proceeded to grab a paper bag and opens the fridge, stuffing an apple, Jell-O cup, and that’s when he spots the turkey sandwich.

“Whose does this belong to?” he lifted the saran-wrapped sandwich up for those in the common area to see.

“Mine!” Clint said, well not anymore, he stuffs it in the bag and crumples it close, turning to his mom.

“I wanna go to the library.” He said, “This is a snack in case I stay there longer than three hours.”

“Peter you live here, you basically have an international library in your tablet.”

“Fair point dad. BUT, human interaction outside the tower is also good for me.”

“Fair point child o’ mine. I’ll have Happy drive you.” Then waved him over where he was lounged on the couch. “Make sure you take your phone and it stays on this time.” He narrowed his eyes at his son who was innocently looking away, “Stay only at the library, please. Happy will stay outside. I want you back by,” he checked the time, it was two, “five, no later or I’ll send the suit to pick you up.”

“Dad!” Peter groaned, Tony just made a shooing motion with his hands. He hugged and kissed his mother goodbye. He turned to Natasha and kissed her cheek as well,

“Did you take the sandwich?” she asked, eyebrow lifted up, and Clint bolted upright.

“I said it was mine.”

Peter made a dash to the elevator to head to his room to grab his gear, “Thanks for the sandwich Clint!”

When he got to the library, he dashed inside and went out through the other entrance. He pulled up the hood of his sweater up and walked a couple of blocks. He took off his clothing, revealing the sky blue sweats combo underneath. He pulled the red hoodie out with the fingerless gloves, and web shooters. The sneakers were made into look boot-like, stretchy red material pulled up until it met just below his knees. His mask was donned on and he tested out the lenses, feeling them move when he wanted to move. He threw his backpack up and webbed it to the building it was closest too. Time test out these beauties.

 

It was a success! Not counting the many times his face slammed into billboards.

It only took a few more weeks before he was swinging through the city.

Spider-Man was going to be a hero. Just like Iron Man.

* * *

 

After the battle of New York, Fury instructed Natasha and Clint to move into the tower to be a part of the Avengers and to monitor everything else. With the Tower came Peter, the sweet little boy came to her whenever he saw that she was not busy. Her favorite time with him was when she would read in the common room and he would lay his head on her lap. When he turns his face into her stomach she would memorize his features as he slept soundly. This boy was doing things to her, making her show affection for this little boy. Every day she felt the feeling grow even more.

“I love you.” He would say and she would kiss his forehead. She knew he would grow out of this childish affection he had for her, until then she would treasure the moments she had with him. One of those time he was asleep, she put her book down, and just started playing with his hair.

“Keep that up and my kids will become jealous and not let you leave when you visit.”

“Not if you don’t tell them.” She threw back and did not take her eyes off Peter as Clint sat down in the other side of the sectional.

“Lila would throw a fit.” She said smiling and Clint laughed, nodding.

“It’s a good look on you Nat.” She looked up at that and then back down. The Red Room made sure she wouldn’t have anything unimportant as children to hinder her work.

When Peter came home sick, the concern that took over her took her by surprise. She followed after Tony and stood outside the boy’s room like a sentry. When she went in to watch Peter for Tony, she wanted to hold him and nurse him back to health. He looked awful, she couldn’t stop the words from her lips,

“Драгоценный.” She whispered and it surprised her. When he asked what it meant and she told him, he nodded. She smiled sadly at him and then erased all emotion from her face when Tony and Bruce were approaching. The next day Peter was back on his feet bouncing all over the place, it turned out just to be a stomach bug after all. She thought herself silly when the knot on her chest loosened and disappeared. The knot left but an annoying tick entered her mind when Peter started to act a bit suspicious. He didn’t spend time around the common room much, instead he tinkered with Tony at the lab or in his room. Whenever he passed Natasha he would, _always_ , stop and kiss her cheek hello or give her a hug before rushing off to tinker some more. Maybe his affection for her was starting to fade, it made her heart heavy. When Peter turned fifteen, the reason for his suspicious actions came to light. The rest of the team was in the common room when they all heard Tony yell out,

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

They all went to see what the commotion was about, the rising voice of Stark was getting louder as they approached Peter’s room. There Pepper was frozen as a statue and Tony was making extravagant motions with just about every part of his body.

“ _PETER_.” Tony hissed exasperatingly. The rest of the Avengers looked at the cause of the irritation. The image of Peter in the Spider-Man get up, the assumed young vigilante that was taking down robbers and saving cats from trees. It made Natasha dizzy, Pepper apparently thought enough about it and proceeded to faint. Tony moved faster than anyone else and caught her just in time.

“Dad, I can expl-” the words died when Tony shot his son a look that said ‘you are in deep shit.’

Tony lifts Pepper in her arms and starts heading out the door, “Everyone out, Peter put some clothes on and stay in your room. You are grounded. When your mom wakes up, you’ll be grounded for a month. Jarvis Peter’s room is on lockdown. Everyone get out.” Tony left to attend Pepper and everyone was turning to leave. Natasha was the last but she was pulled back by Peter.

“Tasha I could explain.” The nickname made her blink, Clint was the only one that would call her that. “Well, not really but, I didn’t want to hide this from my parents or you.”

He looked upset, hair in a mess from him taking the mask off. He was about two inches passed her 5’3’’ height. She brought her hands to the side of his face and kissed his cheek.

“Драгоценный, listen to your father.” She let go of him and went was almost out of the room when Peter let out one last thing.

“Tell Fury not to bother. Dad will call him when he wants.” Then the door slipped closed and locked behind her.

When Pepper woke up both her and Tony marched back to Peter’s room and did not come back out for a while. In the mean time she had to report to Fury on the appearance and identity of Spider-man. The vigilante was not a threat to anyone and the Avengers thought of him as some wanna-be hero. The string of robberies he stops were impressive but watching some of the videos posted online, it made Natasha sick. Peter had been stabbed and shot at, there was some video of him limping away afterwards. She wanted to kill the bastards that hurt him. Her knuckles turned white on the tablet she was holding. When a video of him jumping in front of a gun to save a child, she had to tap at something else. It was a video of him in full costume helping an elderly woman cross the road. In another, a kind woman bought him a churro and he was munching away happily as he waved at the camera filming him. Just as much as there was videos of him in danger and saving someone, there was an equal amount of him doing simple deeds for others. People would wave him over and buy him food, he would talk to people and stop to pet dogs. He was already a better hero than any of them. She felt the captain come up and watch some of the videos.

“He’s lookin’ out for the little guys.” When Steve said this his eyes became clouded but he smiled anyway. They were all in the common and kitchen area waiting for the family to come out or at least Tony and Pepper. Rhodey came in an hour before and he was resting on the couch.

“Can’t believe the Web Head is Peter.” Clint added, “Well, at least I now have a name to call him when he calls be Bird Brain.” He smiled and Rhodey chuckled.

“Finding out your nephew puts himself in danger in practically pajamas is something I could have lived without. I can’t imagine how it is for Tony and Pep.”

The all nodded at that, Natasha in particular didn’t know what to feel. She felt adoration for the boy, for what he does for the little people. Worry for the amount of injuries he had sustained, anger for not noticing it sooner. All emotions raging within her but the assassin was cool and composed to the rest of the world. When Tony and Pepper came out, Pepper went straight to the elevator, she looked exhausted. The talk was probably more of an argument and an enormous lecture/ scolding on Peter being dumb and putting himself in danger. Tony sighed, weariness was showing on his face. He rubbed his head, the migraine that was starting was going to be a pain in his ass.

“So..” Clint started and Natasha slapped him on the back of his head.

“This kid is going to kill me. See this?” Tony pointed at his hair, “He does this to me. He is making me old.”

“Wear that with pride Stark. Be lucky you only have one.” Natasha knew what he meant, Clint had two kids, Cooper and Lila.

Tony threw his hands up, “Peter is like three kids wrapped in one. On top of that, my little boy was bitten by a _radioactive spider at Oscorp_ , he suddenly got these powers, had them since he was about ten. _Four years_ , he had these powers for four years. He thought we wouldn’t understand that he felt that he needed to help others.” Again he rubbed his temple, “My baby boy has been hurt and fighting with no training. As if my anxiety, worry, and concern for him wasn’t at peak levels already. For crying out loud when he fell and scraped his knee for the first time I took him to a hospital to make sure he didn’t break anything.”

Rhodey walked up to Tony and patted him on the back.

“You’re a good dad Tones, if you didn’t have grey hairs from raising that kid you wouldn’t be doing something right. So how bad is his punishment?”

Tony gave a hysterical laugh, “A month, Jarvis is to keep an eye on him at all times if he leaves his room, I confiscated the sorry excuse of a suit, windows are to be kept locked, and Jarvis will notify me if it even opens a crack. He won’t go anywhere outside the Tower unless it is with me or Pep. No lab for a month, I’ve locked him out of his desk, no tablet, phone, and no building anything unless it is under my supervision.”

There was a whistle from Bruce, “Really cracked down on the kid huh.”

“You have no idea, he started complaining when I took the suit. Didn’t care about the punishment, ‘Not the suit dad! Anything but the suit.’ Pepper swiped it from his bed. It was like we killed his puppy. Then he told us to get out.”

No one really knew what to say at that moment so Tony left for his lab. Everyone decided it was time to go to bed. Natasha went to her room, she decided to shower, while washing the soap off her body her mind wandered to Peter. If he reacted that strongly to the suit be taken away, this thing must be really important to him, but she understood how Tony felt. She would do anything for her own if she could. She brought her hand low on her stomach, no use thinking about that now. She turned the water off and went to get dressed, she slipped on her panties and bra, and her silk grey night gown went over everything. She blow-dried her hair, and took the gun she had under her sink in hand. Whoever was in her room, almost took her by surprise, and it was unheard of anyone almost going under her radar. She cocked the gun and when the bathroom door opened she pointed it at the intruder.

It was Peter, sitting on her bed with his head in his hands. Natasha placed the gun back where she got it. She slowly walked out.

“Peter?”

He didn’t stir, not until she was right in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close, his face pressing into her stomach. Her arms automatically went around his head, one hand sliding between his shoulder blades and the other held the back of his head. She held him close, it felt so intimate, and something grew warm within her.

“I can’t stop being Spider-Man.” He said, though it was muffled by him being pressed against her. “I can’t, someone’s gotta look out for the little guys. I’m no Avenger, then again, I would do anything to fight alongside you and dad. I want to protect you both out there and everyone else.”

“Peter you need to understand, that losing you would be the most devastating thing that could happen to your dad. Pepper would be in hysterics and inconsolable. Maybe you just need to talk it out with them alright?”

He didn’t say anything or even make a head movement, she took two fingers and slipped them under his chin; making him look up at her. He was a mess and her heart hurt for him even more.

“драгоценный, you shouldn’t have held this from your father. You know how much he loves you so. Tony would have understood, you two are so much alike, it is almost as if he cloned you.”

That got a huff of laughter out of him, still she continued, “Talk. Don’t keep everything bottled up. If you do not tell them how you feel, then how do you expect them to understand? I will be here for you no matter what happens, but you must promise to talk to your father at least.”

He nodded and stuck his face back to her stomach, the grip on her waist was a little tight but she did not mind. “Go back to your room, before your father comes and drags you back. You were not supposed to leave.”

She felt him go stiff under her hands and then his shoulders slumped. He sighed as he stood and again Natasha was amazed at how much he had grown, that two inch height difference was more like a four inch difference. She stood just under his nose, as he rose the arms around her waist did not disappear.

He leaned towards her and she felt his lips brush against her ear, “Спокойной ночи любимой.”

There was a smirk on Peter Stark’s face as he took in her expression, it was one of astonishment. Peter took the time to learn Russian, the low warmth that settled within her began to grow to a flickering flame. The next surprise was when he touched his lips to her forehead, kissing it gently, he then touched his forehead to hers briefly and then walked out of her room. She sat on her bed with a heavy thump, there was a loud sound drumming in her ears, and it was only before falling asleep that she realized it was her heart beat.  

What on earth was this boy doing to her?

* * *

 

 

Peter made a bold move when he exited Natasha’s room but he did not care of the consequences. It was time to get serious both with her and his dad. He would do what the Widow suggested, maybe talking with his dad from the beginning could have avoided all this mess. And his mom, _his mom,_ it was going to be tough with her. Pepper would do what she could to prevent him from going out there and getting hurt. What she did not understand was that, it was as if a feeling had been embedded in his bones his very DNA, to help those that needed it. No one should be denied help no matter how big or how small the problem is. Sometimes all people really needed was a ‘hello’ and damn him if he was not going to be that person with the greeting on hand.

He is Spider-Man, he is a Stark.

He retreated to his room, when he turned twelve it became more like an adult room. His video games remained but his toys were given away and replaced with more room for spare parts. His books were upgraded to scientific reads and leisure reads. Now at fifteen wanting nothing more to work on something to occupy himself, none of his electronics would turn on. This is probably the longest he will be grounded for. He went to bed when he did not find anything to do, reading was too much of a chore at the moment.

When morning came he did not go eat with everyone else and no one came to get him for it either. Nothing happened for the next two weeks. Tony would barely talk to him, but still made sure Peter was alright. His dad would go straight to the lab for most of the days lately. His mother was mad but she was more touchy feely than normal. Seriously, any time Peter would walk into a room where his mom was at, she would stop what she was doing and check him over for injuries and hug him for enormous amounts of times. Everything was making the air around him stuffy. He was figuring out what to say to his parents, especially his dad. Whenever he thought he had a good speech going for him he would mentally scrap it. Dinners would be awkward sometimes since both Stark men would avoid looking at each other but sneak concerned glances when they think the other is not looking. Rhodey sighed punching Tony in the arm and pinching Peter’s sighed.

“You two are ridiculous.” He’d say fondly.

When his parents were out of the tower he looked for his Black Widow. Before he got grounded he had plans to make her new gauntlets. Besides their electric properties, he was hoping to add a concentrated ultrasonic blast in them, to incapacitate her opponents, by making their ears explode, whenever she wanted. Though he would probably only have enough room for two blasts since he had a list of upgrades for the Widow Bite gauntlets.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes Peter?”

“Where is she?”

At this point Jarvis did not need to ask who he was looking for. He even turned the television on for Peter for a little while in the morning. Jarvis was just as protective as his dad but he was more lenient than his father.

“And where is everyone else?” he added and Jarvis responded,

“Your father and mother are currently dealing with some Stark Industries business outside the tower. Dr. Banner is in the lab. Barton is currently out of state for SHIELD business. The Captain is having a run at Central Park. Thor is off world and will not return for some time. Ms. Romanov is at the gym, shall I advise her to your arrival?”

He shook his head, “Nah J, but please take me to the floor.”

“At your command Peter.” Jarvis closed as he stepped into the elevator. When he got to the floor he quietly made his way to the gym door. There was no audio signs of flesh hitting a free standing punching bag or anyone grunting in pain. There was however, music, music from a piano. The music was soft but the melody carried you through the motions. He peeked in and what he was made his breath catch. There she was moving more gracefully than anything he had ever seen. She was dancing ballet and she was _good_ at it. She was like water, moving slowly yet precise, her limbs stretched beautifully.  Her eyes were closed and Peter was committing everything he saw to memory. He retreated through the door and stepped back into the elevator, looks like having these powers, he managed to sneak into the deadly spider’s web.

“Jarvis. Pretend I just got to the floor and tell Ms. Romanov I’m going to see her.”

“Of course.”

Peter could hear Jarvis’ muffled voice coming from the gym and the music was cut off. When Peter opened the door, he saw Natasha stretching, he will keep this little secret to himself.

“Natasha.” Peter smiled in greeting and she looked at him as if she was doing nothing but stretching. She put her hands on her hips and gave nothing away, he walked to her and placed his forehead against hers and curled one arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She didn’t look away from him, but he saw a spark of warmth in her eyes before it was hidden again. Her hands left her hips and both wrapped around his arms, squeezing them a bit. Since getting his powers he became really lean, athletic one would say but still slim and lean. The muscles shown more, especially when he updated his wardrobe. Star Wars and science shirts still littered his closet though.

“I love you.” He breathed out and her eyes crinkled a little and that small smile he absolutely _adored_ was shown. With one hand she pulled his head down so she can kiss his forehead. It bothered him that she did not take his words seriously.

“Come,” she whispered, “Spar with me, might as well train you some.”

At this Peter blanched, he was going to get his ass kicked, and he did not want to hurt Natasha. Sure he knew some fighting stuff from the internet but he mostly made things up on the fly, that and Steve taught him how to punch a couple of times. This time Natasha smirked and a deadly glint showed in her eyes.

“Tasha I do-” he was cut off as his spidey sense shout for him to move. He leaned to the right missing her fist by a few centimeters. He dodged another and jumped up to the ceiling when she tried to sweep him off his feet. She had an entertained look to her face as she looked up at him.

“You take this spider thing way to seriously Peter.” She said fondly, “Now, come back down and at least try to make a grab at me. We will work more on that dodging of yours, your reaction times are good but one day you will face someone faster than me.”

He flipped down and Natasha muttered something about him being a show off, he laughed, and grunted as he dodged an oncoming attack. The continued like that for about two hours, both dodging, Peter coming close to grabbing her and Natasha getting in a couple of decent punches that made him wince in pain. She doesn’t hold back. Both were panting and then moved, Peter dodged a fist and as her arm extended he grabbed it. She used her legs next, wrapping one thigh around his head, and swinging her other leg around, using the momentum to flip him on his back. The air was knocked out of him and he goofily looked up at the victor. She winked at him and extended a hand for him to get up. He reached for her and yanked her down on top of him, it caught her off guard, and before she could move Peter had an arm around her. Their faces just a few inches apart. His eyes roamed her face, he played with a red curl that was out of place and tucked it back behind her ear.

“Красивый.” He whispered and he could have sworn there was a faint tint of red on her cheeks.

“When did you learn that language?”

His eyes did not leave hers when he answered, “From the first day I heard you speak it, when I got sick. You called me ‘precious one’ for the very first time.”

“Since then?”

“Since then.” He repeated, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hold her forever, he _wanted her._ He swallowed a lump in his throat and asked something he wanted to know for the longest time.

“Why do you not say ‘I love you’ when I say it to you?”

Her warm expression became cold and blank, she tried to dislodge herself but he wouldn’t let her. Thank god for super strength.

“Tell me, please?” he begged softly and she ceased her movements.

“Because this is just a childish infatuation Peter. You don’t really love me,” even as she said these words, she felt her heart crack, “You’re fifteen for god’s sake and I am older than you by decades. This cannot happen, it is _illegal_ and I will not allow it. You are young, there is someone out there for you and it is not _me._ This has to stop, I will always be here for you, but not in the way that you expect me to be. You are like a son to me. This has to _stop.”_

This time Peter let her go, she stood, and for once a clear emotion was being shown to Peter. She looked devastated and he was… he was _angry._ He stood, stepped towards her, and made her face him; he cupped her face in his hands and… he kissed her. He swallowed her surprised gasp and kept kissing her. He pulled away quickly and made sure he was a few feet away from her.

“ _I love you._ If you thought it was something I would get over, you _are wrong._ I do not care if you 85! I love you! I’ll say as many times as I have to make sure it gets through to you. Don’t you dare think for a second that this is some childish affection that will fade I loved you since the first day I saw you. Eight years and not once has this love for you faded.”

With that he left, he already made a mistake by asking her his question and another by kissing her and yet another by saying what he just said. He did not turn to look at her at all and just left. He went to his father’s lab, he needed his suit. He needed to get out of this damn tower. He needed to be Spider-Man. When he hacked the code he went in, looking into every drawer and hiding spot his dad had. He didn’t find it, hell, he couldn’t even find his web shooters. So he just slumped down on the sofa his dad had down there.

“Jarvis?”

“Young sir?”

“Play some music? Please?”

The soft volume of Fleetwood Mac began to play on the speakers. Peter sighed and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes. He didn’t know how much time passed and he let out a long sigh when he heard his father calling his name. He opened his eyes and stare up at the ceiling as his dad came into the lab.

“You’re not supposed to be here Peter.”

“I’m not building anything dad.”

“Peter.”

Peter did not move from his spot. “You know what I thought when I got these powers?”

Tony did not answer so Peter took it as a cue to continue, “I thought ‘Wow! I get to fight alongside dad. He can have someone looking out for him just as he does for everyone else.’ I wanted to be a hero just like you dad. The first time I helped someone, it was an old lady. She was getting mugged in an alley way. The dude laughed at me when I told him to leave her alone. He was holding her at knife point and I just rushed in. He swung the knife but I caught his hand and punched him in the throat. He stumbled and tried again, I swept his feet under him and knocked him out. I proceeded to worry over the granny, offering her to take her to the hospital. But you know what she did? She grabbed her purse and kicked the dude in the stomach and thanked me. _She thanked me._ Saying how these days’ people would just ignore small things like this and let her suffer. Her gratitude floored me, dad.” Peter laughed a little, “She bought me a churro afterwards. She kept thanking me throughout the whole thing. Before she left she said ‘the big boys are swell and all but I think you are just what this world needs little spider.’ She was nice, didn’t make fun of my name, and didn’t laugh at me.” He didn’t know if he was going to cry by the lump stuck in his throat.

He didn’t look at his dad when Tony sat next to him on the couch. When Peter did not make any moves, Tony threw an arm behind him and pulled him close. Peter hugged his dad, Tony resting his chin on top of his son’s head.

“I didn’t mean to keep this from you, but I knew you were not going to let me be a hero. You were probably going to try and fix this in your panic.” He felt his dad chuckle and continued to talk, “I feel a sense of purpose for this. I feel free and full protecting what I love and protecting others. Like she said, people don’t bother to stop attacks like hers, they walk by ignoring it. Sometimes they don’t even call the police. If I can stop that I will, you guys are busy with other things that this does not reach your radar. There’s people who need help dad. I hope to fight as an Avenger one day but for now I want to stick with the little guys, if I ever manage to be Spider-Man again.”

He fell quiet again, Tony kissed Peter’s head, “This means a lot doesn’t it?”

Peter nodded, “If I lost you I don’t know what I would do. I don’t know if I will ever forgive myself if something happened to you. The first time I held you in my arms, I thought ‘holy shit I am going to break this kid.’” Peter snorted and let his dad finish, “I thought I was going to do a shit job with you just as Howard did with me. However, people tell me I am doing a damn good job. I feel proud whenever you build something, get good grades with your tutors, and when you discover something new. I spill with happiness when you say ‘I love you too dad’ or when you come and ask for help or when we go comatose over food and watch movies. You’re my little boy. My baby, my mini me. My everything. I will not be able to handle losing you. I would break. I won’t stop worrying over you, I will hover, and will yell and shout at you. But you gotta remember it is because I love you and want to keep you safe.”

Tony got up and motioned for his son to follow him. Pete reluctantly got up and when he did he noticed his heart become less heavy. Maybe Natasha was right, he just needed to talk it out. Just thinking of Natasha hurt, but he shook it off, he needed to talk with his dad.  They were in the middle of the lab.

“Jarvis, bring up the suit.”

Peter’s heart was pounding, “Dad wh-” his dad stopped him by raising a hand up and a panel opened up from the ground up, revealing a suit. _A Spider-Man suit._ It was bright red, with a nice shade of blue, and had black details like webs and the spider logo on his chest. The mask was beautiful, the lens were built into the mask instead of protruding like in his homemade suit. Holographic details of the suit were appearing next to it. Peter was speechless, he stepped toward it in awe.

“I know I can’t and won’t be able to make you stop saving people. I _know_ I cannot keep you locked in this tower forever, no matter how much I want to, on the other hand I can at least try to keep you safe when you do your thing.”

Peter didn’t need to know what to say, his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. He ran to his dad and wrapped his arms around him lifting him off the ground and squeezing. The older man let out a yelp and patted Peter’s back, holy shit his kid was strong.

“Alright kid, put me down, you’ll break me in two.”

He was immediately put on his feet gently and was met with an embarrassed looking little boy.

“Sorry dad, I need better control on this strength.”

The clicking of heels brought them both at attention, it was Pepper. She looked tired and Peter was ashamed for making her like this. For making them both worry to the point of straining their relationship.

“I thought we were going to wait until after he was not grounded.” She said as she walked towards them and now Peter was confused.

“I couldn’t take his moping anymore.”

“Dad…” Peter said sounding annoyed.

“He was absolutely miserable Pep and he did follow the terms of his grounding. It would have been over next week anyway.”

Pepper came over and pulled Peter to her, hugging him tight. Unlike with his dad, Peter gently hugged his mother.

“We are letting you do your thing sweetheart, _but_ there will be _rules._ ” She said making sure she had her son’s attention.

“You’ll enter SHIELD training in three months. Mainly for you to build up your skills, so you won’t do anything _dumb.”_ His dad narrowed his eyes at him as he said this, “You need to learn to fight and defend yourself from any possible threat. It will lessen the heart attack I and your mom will have in the future. You’ll join the Avengers when you turn eighteen and after your mentors clear you for completion of training. You will still got to college, no buts. College. It will happen, your mom was firm on this. I expect at least ten degrees, kiddo.” Peter knew his dad was joking but after this he will make sure he get at least eight degrees, MIT, get ready for Peter Stark. “Your suit is stab proof, bullet proof? Not yet, but that doesn’t mean you should throw yourself into a fight were guns are allowed.”

At this point Pepper spoke up, still hugging him close. “Rules. You will only be allowed to go out on patrol for a certain amount of time. If your father says no at one point it is _no._ If there are guns involved you will call for backup, is that understood?” She didn’t continue until Peter nodded, “Whatever your father and I say goes. You will not argue, you will not have any input or we will take the suit away. You will be taken on missions as you go through your training but that won’t be until another year. You will listen to what your mentors say as if they were us. You will report to your dad every time you come back from patrol. We will keep track of you as you go out. Other rules will be added but for right now just listen to what your father tells you to do. And for Christ’s sake try not to get hurt, I know you have this healing ability but it doesn’t matter, you can still seriously get hurt or worse.”

Peter didn’t know if he will be able to do all that but he was willing to try.

“Okay.” He said then looked at his mom, “Since everything is going well and all so far, is it too much to ask if I can go to school?”

“That too?” Tony said dramatically and Pepper gave him a look he smirked at.

“I have the perfect High School in mind.”

Peter was literally vibrating in happiness, the smile he gave his parents made them huddle in a group hug. Squished between his parents he gave a little cough, “Can I take it for a spin?”

Tony looked at Pepper who reluctantly nodded, which made tony nod, “You have four hours before dinner and while there is still light out.” Peter whooped and made a dash back to the suit, it deflated when he touched it and slid off the metal mannequin it was on, he swiped the mask and looked for his web shooters.

“Here Petey Pie,” his dad tossed them at him and he caught them with ease, “how the hell do you even use them? I couldn’t press down on the trigger.”

Peter laughed, “That’s exactly why it is so hard dad, so others will _not_ use them. That, and you have to apply a couple of tons of pressure to make the web go.”

“Excuse me? _Tons? Of. Pressure?_ We are SO testing your strength later!” His dad geeked out and Peter was not that far behind.

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Children,” she muttered fondly, “Go on Peter, your time is ticking.”

Peter dashed to the elevator while his parents took their time to go up to the common room. Pepper held Tony’s face between her hands and he leaned into the touch, “He is going to do something dumb sooner or later and I am going to regret making that suit. Those idiots in SHIELD, Fury, will be right in me bringing Peter in. I couldn’t stand him not talking to me or him being miserable here Pep. I couldn’t.”

She kissed him softly, “We’ll deal Tony.” But even she was concerned and couldn’t help but worry. “Let’s go see Peter off.” As they got to the Common area, it seemed Peter was still putting on his suit. Natasha was there, silently staring at a cup of coffee. Steve and Clint were watching television. Bruce stepped out of the elevator and went to pour himself some coffee. Pepper went to sit on the couch and Tony was about to join them when the glass leading to the landing pad opened up.

“Incoming Sir.” Jarvis said just as a blur of red and blue ran passed him.

“Peter!” Tony shouted and everyone whipped their heads to look outside, Pepper didn’t want to look so remained looking at the TV. Peter didn’t stop and ran faster and just before he reached the edge he jumped, doing a back flip, before free falling down.

“Jarvis put him on the screen.” Tony sighed clutching his chest, kid will definitely give him a heart attack. Everyone gathered around the huge screen seeing Peter fall with stretched out arms. A web struck out and he began swinging around the city. In a matter of minutes other screens popped up on the screen of news media outlets.

Spider-Man Returns!

After a three week absence Spider-Man Returns!

Where was Spider-Man?!

New Suit and it looks good!

Spider menace returns!

Tony was floored at the attention Peter was getting, besides a few negative remarks the rest was positive. They saw as one news group was filming live, Peter was flagged down by an elderly woman. He landed gracefully next to her, he leaned over so she could pat his masked cheek. They saw the lens close in a happy expression. The lady handed him a churro, telling him something the camera couldn’t catch. Peter took the treat and lifted off the ground with a web. That must be the old lady he first helped. Nobody seemed to notice the way Natasha held fingers to her lips or the way she was intensely following the red and blue clad hero.

* * *

 

Natasha looked at the screen as Peter was swinging around. He stopped a total of three muggings just under an hour. She looked away and went to her room. She sat down on her bed and again fingers reached up to touch her lips.

Peter had kissed her.

She remembered the words she said to him. She remembered how much it hurt her to say it and did not miss the flash of hurt on Peter’s face. She lied though, she lied on somethings, like how she thought of him as a son. At first it was truthful but she realized the affection she had for him was of a mother to her child but now, now it was…

_Love._

It was love, she loved Peter. But, she couldn’t be with him, she was _older_ , it was illegal. She will not ruin him by asking him to stay. It will compromise everything she has done so far. She has too much red on her ledger and she will not taint him. She was an assassin playing at being hero and he was, he was a real hero. He will get over this just as he grows older, he will find someone his age and grow old with her, and possibly have a family. Natasha shut her eyes, willing that image away. Her mind wandered to before their fight, when they fought in sync and him pulling her down onto his chest. It felt good, she wouldn’t deny that she loved the feeling. She needed to stay away from him. Another stab at her heart, no, she had to. It was going to be tough to do that since Fury called and explained that Peter will receive training until the age of eighteen. His mentors would be Clint and herself. Not one to disobey orders she agreed, she would only limit their interactions in training and no more. The fact that they lived together was also a problem, maybe it was time to return to SHIELD for a while? Yes, that seemed like a good first step.

She sighed, she loved a fifteen year old boy. What was wrong with her?

As the next two weeks rolled on by Peter was now going to Midtown High School. He had a best friend now by the name of Ned Leeds. He had another good friend named Michelle. See? He was already letting that love nonsense go. But that didn’t mean it hurt. Natasha did not show any emotion to any of it. Whenever Peter would approach her she would leave and go do something else. She took on more missions to stay out of the tower. On the third week she made up an excuse that Fury needed her for a long term assignment but it was just a cover to leave. Peter was happy to be Spider-Man again. He seemed happy already, being who he wanted to be and going to school. He didn’t really need her. It was two days after she settled in that the messages came in. Her phone would ring with Peter’s name lighting up the screen, she would ignore it or end the call. Every time he would leave a voice mail and every time she would listen to it.

 

 

> _“Natasha? Was what I did really that bad that you decided to leave? I meant what I said, that I love you. I love you. Did you think just because I started school and continue to be Spider-Man that I would stop loving you? You’re wrong you know. I love you more and more each day. Please come back home safe.”_
> 
> _“Tasha? Come back, please? I know you’re at SHIELD HQ, Uncle Clint doesn’t exactly know how to keep secrets from me concerning you. If you want space just tell me, but please come back. I love you.”_
> 
> _“Hey. Ned invited me over to his house today to build a Lego Death Star. It came out to be pretty cool. I’ve been thinking of joining a decathlon team but I am not sure yet. I’m currently on patrol, just decided to take a break and call you. Obviously you didn’t answer. I don’t regret it you know, I don’t regret the kiss. I love you.”_
> 
> _“I stopped an armed robbery today with dad. He was hovering. We make a good team. Training starts soon, will you show? Are you okay? I miss you, I miss sleeping on your lap, and I miss your kisses on my forehead. I gotta finish this homework. I’ll call again. I love you.”_

The messages continued like that, sometimes he would say a lot and sometimes he wouldn’t. He would talk of random things, things he built, a new pair of widow bites he made for her. Things he saw and did on Patrol. What he did with his friends. He would try to avoid bringing up the kiss and their argument. He didn’t ask her to return saying things about giving her space. However, the one thing that was always consistent was him saying he loves her. Without fail in every message he would say ‘I love you.’ She didn’t tell anyone about the calls or about how she would save every message. She wanted to see him, but every time she would remind herself that it was wrong. Three and a half weeks passed when Tony called her saying there was Avenger business to be done in Mumbai. She didn’t see Peter when she got to the tower, and she was slightly glad for that. The captain was out of uniform as he came into the common area, they were waiting for their ride.

“How come Peter was upset, Tony?”

Tony sighed, “I told him no major Patrols while we are gone. He has these concerns over that robbery that blew up the deli in Queens. The weapons read on Chitauri energy cores. I told him I would look into it. I told him to leave it alone. If he was going out to at least lay low to the ground. He didn’t like it and got mad.”

This seemed to be a good enough answer for Steve. Pepper was away on a trip for the company, so that left Happy to watch over Peter. When they got onto the aircraft Tony did not reveal what they were there for until after they landed.

“Consider it a one week vacation for us. It has been quiet back home and I thought we could all use a real break.”

“Hell to the yes.” Clint said and went about getting into the waiting vehicle.

“Tony I don’t think we sh-”

“Let me stop you there spangles, it is just for one week alright? If there is a major emergency I swear we will get back home in under an hour, two tops.”

The captain shrugged and followed Clint’s direction. Bruce actually looked relaxed.

“I was running out of tea. I heard Mumbai sells an excellent Butterfly pea and hibiscus mix they only sell here.” With that he too got into the awaiting van.

“That’s the spirit Brucie!”

Natasha just followed after Tony. Three days in and they were at a party some official through to welcome them. She wore a beautiful grey and gold sari with matching petticoat and crop top. Clint wolf whistled when he saw her and she knocked him on his ass. Half way into the event she noticed Tony stood apart from everyone, talking to someone using his sunglasses, Stark Specs probably. He looked stressed and a bit angry.

“I put everything in your suit kiddo, including this heater.”

Peter. He was talking to Peter, she kept hidden but stayed close enough to listen in; mostly from Tony’s side, and she really couldn’t hear Peter.

“What were you thinking?” he said exasperatingly, “Take them down now huh? There are people that handle these sort of things when we are not there Peter. This is just below Avenger’s Pay grade. Did you not listen to what I said before I left?” He moved and Natasha followed, sounds like Peter did not follow a rule, “Oh, I am not…here, thank god this place has Wi-Fi or you would be toast right now, thank Ganesh while you’re at it.” He nodded in thanks as a server brought a drink over to him, “Look forget about the flying vulture guy please! Why? Because I said so!” Tony bent accepting a flower lei “Sorry… talking to a teenager, just stay low on the ground. Build up your game on helping out the little people, like the lady who bought you the churro. Can’t you just be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man for a while? No you’re not. That person would have laid you out if he wanted to trust me Pete. Listen if you come across these weapons again call Happy. Have you thought about College yet? I’ll call MIT, end call.”

Tony sighed and drank a bit more before leaving the event in a fancy yellow car. He was probably calling Happy to see why he let Peter was on patrol. She overheard him when they first arrived about moving some things from the Tower to storage upstate, it might be turned into the new Avengers headquarters probably after Peter graduates High School. She made her way towards the mansion they were staying at. Arriving to her room she checked her phone, there she had one new message from Peter. She wondered why he did not mention this Vulture in his messages, probably did not want to worry her. She smiled, of course he wouldn’t want her to worry she pressed the voicemail button and heard his voice filter through the phone.

> _“Hey Tasha, how is vacation going? I ended up falling into a lake during a small patrol. I was messing with the built in parachute, which I totally knew I had. I thought I was in deep trouble, but dad came, well, dad piloted his suit to help me out. I also found out, I mean I also have a built in heater. It was awesome. Warmed me up after that dip. You guys are coming back home Friday right? I hope I can see you. I love you.”_

Natasha listened to the message about two more times, he wasn’t that good of a liar. It will be something they will have to work on when training arrives. These days she needed to hear his voice in order to fall asleep. Raising her hand she touched her lips and reminded herself that she cannot love him. They decided to come home back a day early, they had learned that Peter saved a bunch of his decathlon friends in DC as Spider-Man. Tony was pretty proud of Peter. As she was sitting next to him he called his son.

“Peter I just want to say, I am proud of what you did. Good job at DC, though we are going to talk about- don’t interrupt me while I am saying something important. What is that? Hey!”

Tony frowned, “He hung up on me, that little shit is lying to me about something.” The Stark phone lit up and Tony tapped the screen. Small holographic screens turned up video from phones and a news crew in the sky hovering over a ferry. _With Spider-Man fighting the Vulture._

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Tony seethed, “Happy stop the car!”

Natasha watched as Tony got out of the car, his Iron Man suit already closing around him and blasting off. She had a bad feeling in her stomach, she got out and opened the driver door.

“Move over Happy. I’m driving.”

While she drove Happy was reading out what he could find about the situation.

“Looks like the ferry was blasted in half. Some sort of deal was going on, concerning those weapons. Boss man called the FBI on that, I should have told the kid. There’s Tony putting the ferry back together. Quick turn here.”

When they got to the oddly shaped white building she ran making her way up to the roof of it. When she made it up there Stark was circling and Peter was without his mask sitting on the edge. She remained in the hatch that led up.

“On this episode of Peter screws the pooch, I’d told you to stay away from this, instead you hacked a multimillion dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing what I told you not to do.” Tony said coming to hover a few feet away from Peter.

Peter’s posture was stubbornly hunched and in a quiet voice asked, “Is everyone okay?”

“No thanks to you.” Tony coldly replied.

Peter whipped his head to face his father, “No thanks to me?” The boy swung his legs and stood on the roof gesturing to something on his right, “Those weapons are out there and I tried to tell you about it dad. But you didn’t listen, nothing of this would have happened if you just listened to me!” Peter walked toward the suit and scoffed, “If you actually cared about how much this means to me, you would actually be here.”

That was when the suit opened revealing Tony with a pissed off expression. Seeing his father actually come out of the suit made Peter stumble back in shock.

“I did listen Peter. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? You know your mother and I were the _only_ ones who believe in you and everyone else thought we were crazy to let a fourteen year old kid be a hero.”

Tony was walking towards Peter but Peter retreated with every step his father took. He was looking stubborn still.

“I’m fifteen dad.”                      

“No this is where you zip it! Alright, the adult is talking! What if somebody died today? Different story right? Cause that’s on you,” Tony pointed at Peter’s chest, “And if you died, I feel like that’s on me. I’m your father Peter. Haven’t I told you what that would do to me?! Your mother?! I do not need that.”

Now Peter was stuttering hurrying to apologize, “Ye-yes sir, I, alright I’m sorry.”

Tony was furious and disappointed at his son and his voice was dangerously calm, “Sorry doesn’t cut it.”

“I understand, I jus- just wanted to be like you dad.” Peter whispered but Tony was having none of it.

“And I wanted you to be better.” A pause then, “Okay! It’s not working out I’m going to need the suit back.”

“For how long?”

“Forever.”

Peter looked devastated, “No, no, no, no”

“Yeah come on.”

“No dad please, please, please, you don’t understand.”

“Let’s have it Peter.”

“Please this is important to me, I’m nothing without this suit.”

Tony stared at his son, while rubbing his left wrist, before poking Peter’s chest.

“If you’re nothing without this suit then you shouldn’t have it, okay?”

Peter was broken, tears gathered in his eyes and his voice was going to waver, Tony threw a hand up.

“God I sound like my dad.”

“I have nothing else to wear.”

“Okay, we’ll sort that out.”

The Iron suit left to grab clothes and Natasha bolted down to where Happy was waiting in the car.

“How bad is it?” he asked and Natasha shook her head. She decided to make her own way back to the tower. She didn’t know what she would do if she saw Peter right in front of her. When she made it to the top floor, she saw Pepper in near hysterics, pacing the floor.

“He’s on his way.” She voiced and went to sit on the couch, she didn’t know if Pepper heard her. Tony came from the landing pad, his suit detaching from himself, and he was stomping his way inside. He didn’t say anything to Pepper and with the Spider suit in hand he went down to his lab. About twenty minutes later, Peter came shuffling in, he was wearing an ‘I survived my trip to New York’ tourist shirt and pink Hello kitty pajama bottoms. Pepper took one look at his red puffy eyes and shook her head telling him to go to his room.

“Mom…”

“Go, Peter.”

He left, not even looking at Natasha. She wanted to gather him in her arms and tell him it was going to be alright. He was a child, he didn’t see it that way, but everyone else did. This didn’t stop her from wanting to kiss his tears away. She knew it wouldn’t be smart to get close to him right now. A week went by when Natasha had to actually leave for an actually mission with Clint and the Captain. Tony was needed in D.C and Pepper was to go deal with SI business again. Peter and Tony did not talk to each other, Tony looked tired and Peter looked empty. Before Natasha left she entered the common area where Peter was napping, she leaned over and placed a kiss right next to his lips, he did not stir.

“Poor kid.” Clint said as they took off for the SHIELD Heli carrier.

“He knew what he was doing Clint, he disobeyed his father, and nearly got himself and others hurt or killed. Maybe this is a reality check he needed.”

Clint rolled his eyes but did not comment on the Captain’s remark.

“Still, what kid doesn’t wish to be a super hero? He got to be one and trying to do the right thing got that taken from him. How many times have we made the same mistakes? What do we get? Sometimes just a slap on the hand, Stark deals with the rest.”

“A child has no business being a hero. He should just focus on having as much as a normal life as he can.”

Natasha decided to speak up from the cockpit, “You were barely out of your adolescence when you got the Serum Steve. You chose that, why? Because and I quote ‘someone’s gotta look out for the little guys.’ You became a hero, even in your short death you remained a hero, and even after. He may be a child, but he is already better than the rest of us.”

No one said anything else after that and focused on gathering Hydra info in Denmark.

Their mission was moot, there was nothing much in finding information but they managed to clean out two groups of the villains from a secluded village. At one point Steve thought he recognized something in a file but ignored it throwing it into a box they were going to take back to HQ. Before they even reached the Tower, there seemed to be a plane crash of sorts on the beach of Coney Island. There were agents and Iron Man just landed.

“Take us down Nat.” The captain ordered and she obeyed. When the aircraft landed and the door opened there were men trying to put out flames, others were gathering some wreckage, and a couple were hauling away an injured man. Tony and Happy were standing in front of a pile of crates. Tony was clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

“Tony?” Steve called out and Stark turned to look at them, his face was screaming, fear and concern.

“Peter.” Tony said and Natasha felt as though she was going to faint. “Find Peter. Happy find him!”

Tony’s suit armored him up and he blasted into the sky.

“Do you guys mind in helping out the search?”

“What happened Happy?” Clint asked.

The guard sighed, “The “vulture” was going to steal the whole plane loaded with Chitauri paraphernalia and future Avenger upgrades, probably to sell as weapons or just make money in general. And Peter… I didn’t listen to what Peter was telling me, he somehow had his old home-made suit and went after the man, Adrien Toomes. He brought down the whole plane and managed to capture they guy. However, Peter is hurt, Mr. Toomes told us that much when we asked about Peter. He said burying him under a building was not enough to stop the wall crawler. Tony is in hysterics looking for him. Please, help?”

Natasha was walking towards a car without waiting for anyone and she drove to the one other place Peter could be. She parked in front of an apartment building of one Ned Leeds. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she stepped out of the car. She kicked the front door open and practically ran up the stairs to the Leeds apartment. When she knocked on the door she was glad it was Ned that answered it, holding a first aid kit.

“Where is he?” She asked, to Ned her calm demeanor was absolutely terrifying.

The boy pointed behind him, “I-in my bathroom taking a shower.”

She stepped inside closing the door behind her, she saw Ned swallow nervously.

“How bad is it?” She whispered and he shook his head.

“It was pretty bad when he stumbled in.”

She took the kit from him and walked towards Ned’s bedroom, the water was turned off. She opened the door and there he was. Sitting on the toilet lid, with nothing but a fluffy grey towel wrapped around his waist. He was hunched over, his face in his hands, and covered in black and blue. Large bruises bloomed over his skin and there were cuts that were sluggishly bleeding.

“I don’t regret it.” He said clearly.

She couldn’t do this.

She couldn’t.

Yet, she walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Setting the first aid kit on the counter, she stood in front of him.

She placed her hands on the side of his face, making him look at her.

He had a large bruise on his forehead that was already changing color, a split lip, and small cuts were on his face.

She didn't care though.

Not when her lips were connecting with his.

“I love you.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, ill post the other chapter when I can!


	2. Leap of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, its been a while, its been a while. No I haven't abandoned this at all, I've just been going to school and doing my externship. Sorry this took so long to update as fore-mentioned I was a tad bit busy. I am floored by how many ended up loving the first chapter and happy that you have all enjoyed it so far. Here is chapter two and hope to pump out chapter 3 soon. This might seem crappy but I hope not haha, I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next!  
> This is probably going to be the final mellow chapter and we will move on to more steamy and action scenes come chapter 3.

_“I love you”_

Peter was not sure he heard correctly, but the lips on his proved that he was not mistaking what he heard. She _loves_ him. She really does love him. He did not break the kiss and pulled her close. It made Natasha land softy on his lap, legs on either side of him. When they both broke apart they were breathing hard; Natasha had her hands loosening her hold on his hair. Natasha couldn’t bear the broken look on his face so she tucked him in close, his nose and breath tickling her throat. She started to hum a Russian lullaby, Peter snaked his arms around her. He hurt all over and he hurt on the inside too. There was no way his father was going to allow him to be Spider-Man now. His mom will lock him in the tower like fucking Rapunzel. He was just a stupid kid with powers he shouldn’t even have. Maybe his dad and everyone else is right? He shouldn’t be a hero.

“моя любовь, enough, you’re thinking so hard that I can practically hear what you are worrying about. тихо сейчас."

Peter knew that Natasha recognized what he was thinking. How can she not? That was just who she was. Always three steps ahead of him. They spent a few more minutes wrapped around each other until there came a knock on the door. Natasha kissed Peter’s forehead and stood, opening the door. A sheepish looking Ned poked his head in.

“Hey Pete, I have some clothes you could borrow.”

Peter smiled tiredly at Ned, “Thanks man, I owe you big.”

“Just make me your guy in the chair and you can call it even.” He said handing the clothes to Natasha. Peter snorted a laugh and winced a little, another three hours and he should be fully healed.

“Come, while I thank Ned you get dressed, we are going home.”

Peter wanted to argue but didn’t when he saw the look Natasha threw his way. He metaphorically zipped his mouth shut, miming zipping up his mouth. She smiled and walked out the door, he deflated once again. He stood and saw that Ned had his briefs from the last time he stayed over and forgot his clothes. There was his jeans and one of his dad’s ACDC shirts. He hoped Ned had some shoes he could borrow. He quickly combed his hair the best he could with his hands and stepped out.  Natasha was folding the torn home-made suit into a duffle bag that Ned probably gave her. He’ll make sure to get him a Stark Industries one in return. Hell, he is going to think of something bigger in order to repay Ned for his secrecy and just being the best friend Peter could ever have.

“Don’t suppose you have any spare foot wear?”

Ned laughs at tosses him some black sandals, “Here, I don’t use these anymore.”

Peter gave Ned a fist bump then they all walked to the front door, “I’ll call later, alright? There is a project I want us to do.”

Ned gave him a thumbs up with both hands, “Sure, but get some rest first Peter.”

With that they left the apartment and made their way to the car Natasha had swiped. They were quiet as they made their way to the tower. Peter lifted his left hand and took Natasha’s right off the steering wheel. He linked their fingers together, then he laid his head back into the headrest and closed his eyes. It was like his hand connected to hers tethered him all together. He brought their hands up and he kissed hers.

“You know what this means right?” He murmured as he lowered their hands, he felt her squeeze.

“That this has to remain a secret? That if your parents or others know, we will both be in trouble? That we won’t be able to be together ever again if that does happen? There is an infinite amount of reasons on what this means Peter.” She sighed and Peter smirked.

“Well yes all that and more but, it means I finally caught you, and I sure as hell am not going to let go.”

Natasha was glad her face remained expressionless but damned the heat that was collecting on her face.  When they got to the tower it was quiet, he grabbed the bag that had his suit and slowly made his way to the doors, and he was extremely sore and still healing. Natasha stayed close to him, even as they got to the elevator.

“It is good to see you safe and in somewhat stable condition young sir. Your father and the others will arrive momentarily.” Jarvis’ voice sounded in the enclosed area.

“Thanks and thanks for the heads up J.” Peter started messing with his shirt, he was anxious and tired, so tired. He just wanted to go to sleep and not listen to his dad say he did something dumb and that his superhero days are over. When he felt lips touch his cheek, he looked over at Natasha.

“Breathe.” She said and he took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. The doors dinged open and he saw his dad land outside and stalking towards them. He dropped the bag and placed his hands up in a placate manner.

“Dad, wait, I can explain and I toa-” He was caught off guard when he felt his dad slam into him, he was wrapped in his dad’s arms. There was a hand making soothing gestures on his head. His dad was mumbling too many things at once. He was then abruptly pulled at arm’s length and Tony proceeded to look him over for injuries, ordering Jarvis for a full scan. Peter mentally cursing when Jarvis gave him the full run-down. His cracked ribs were almost healed, the large bruises were yellowish-brown and almost gone. Something that would have taken two or three weeks to heal maybe longer. The small bruises were gone and so were the scrapes, the gash on his arm was closing, newly healed pink skin was up. Tony, dragged him back to the elevator to go down medical. His father did not let him have any word in the matter. Uncle Bruce came in looking panicked, which is something that doesn’t happen, Bruce doesn’t like having Peter see him lose it. Like his father Bruce looked him over about three times before breathing out in relief that Peter was going to be fine. He took blood samples to further know the properties of his healing factor. Natasha was next to the bed that Peter was sitting on, making sure she was never far from him. Uncle Rhodey came in with the rest of the Avengers until finally, his mom made her entrance and Peter groaned.

His mom was checking him over and his dad joined him. The others were discussing how stupid he was while at the same time complimenting him and fussing over him. It was starting to get too much, his senses were going insane. The yelling, the fussing, and the touching; _everything_ was too much. The sounds muted and all he heard was a loud drumming in his ears. It was making his head sear with pain. Squeezing his eyes hurt as if his eyeballs were being stabbed by needles.

“Peter?” Natasha said but Peter didn’t hear her, there was sweat on his forehead. His hands came up quickly and covered his ears.

“Peter?” Tony asked noticing his son pale and shaky, “Kiddo?”

Suddenly Peter bent over and retched, his stomach contents splattered the floor and some unlucky feet. There was some bile on his jeans. The medical floor went quiet, except for Peter’s harsh breathing. Tony did not move, unsure as what he should do. He was having a mental break down over is baby boy. Natasha moved, taking Peter from the soiled area. Sensory overload, she guessed, the assault of the senses from everyone must have been too much. She brought his hands down.

“Peter?” He winced as he looked up at her from his hunched over form. “Let’s get you clean yeah?” She did not wait for him to respond and took him up to his living quarters. Peter being on autopilot, went to his bathroom, and changed to some clean sweats and t-shirt. He brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom. There Natasha was on his bed, her back to the head board, and she beckoned him over. He went to her crawling under the covers, pillowing his head on her lap, and one arm wrapped around her legs. As soon as she started scratching and soothing his head and hair, Peter’s body lost all tension. He became goo in her hands. It was not long before she heard the deep breaths of sleep come out of him. As quietly as she could she removed herself and walked out, coming face to face with Tony. The man looked like he aged a couple hundred years. His wife did not look any better either as she stood by his side.

“Is he okay?” Pepper quietly asked. Natasha sighed and nodded.

“Sensory overload.”

“Damnit,” Stark said in a frustrated manner, “I completely forgot about his heightened senses. I’m so stupid. So stupid. Since his are dialed up to thirty, it can become too much. It happened once, before all things shit went down.” Tony was beating himself up, “He hates me doesn’t he? Because I took the suit? Because I wanted to keep him safe? I knew I was going to be a shitty parent, guess I am more like dear old dad than I thought.”

“Tony, you are better than Howard. That boy in there loves you more than you know. You are his dad, his best friend, his _hero._ Not once have I heard him say that he hates you, not even when you took the suit.” Tony looked at her in awe, “But you did crush his dreams of being a hero,” at that Tony deflated again. “He wants to be just like you. Regardless if you take the suit, he will always find a way to help.  He is as stubborn as you, but he is also as caring as you. You can’t keep him locked up, but you can get him ready to face the world alone and with family to help. Help him out, be the father we all know you are. That kid is your son and you are the father. Both idiots,” Tony snorted, “Both good men, both geniuses, and both ready to sacrifice yourselves for everyone else. I don’t know if to kill you both and take you out of your misery or stand by you. Go on, go check on him.”

With that she left him and Tony practically barged into his son’s room. Pepper nodded in thanks to the Widow and followed Tony. Natasha made her way to the common area were a group of ashamed Avengers stood vigil by the kitchen island. She walked towards them, opening the fridge for a bottle of water. Opening it she took a long drink, she wanted something stronger, but, this is fine for now. When she turned to face the group Clint had his hands up, palms up, gesturing ‘well?’ with his face.

“He’s ok.” When they heard those words, they all sagged. She lifted an eyebrow and shook her head. “His senses are amped up more so than hours, if it gets to be too much, he ends up like this. It didn’t help that the adrenaline from his flight and fight was not entirely let go. He was still too wound up. It didn’t help all the noise when you all went down there.”

All of them had faces of shame and sadness. Steve rubbed his face, his back leaning on a counter, “What was he thinking?”

“Was what he did entirely wrong Steve?” Clint asked signing at the same time, his hearing aids were not in.

“Well, no, but he could have at least said something.”

“Steve no offense man, but stuff it. You were out on a mission with Ms. Romanov and Clint. What were you going to do?” Rhodey made a phone with his hand, pointer and thumb acting as receiver and speaker, “‘Oh hey Pete! We will be right there in a few hours!’ He did something he thought was right. My nephew did what any hero would do when no one listens and no one is around to help. When no one else was going to do something about this.”

“Don’t say you haven’t done the same at one point Steve.” Bruce said softly sipping from a mug.

The captain smiled and nodded, “Kid has what it takes. It is up to us to teach him what we can. No doubt he will be one hell of a hero.”

At that everyone nodded, Tony and Pepper were not going to leave their son’s side for a second; so everyone went their own way. Clint telling Natasha he would see her tomorrow to discuss a schedule for Peter. When she got to her room, she gave her chest a small pat, urging it to quiet down. With her back to the door, she slid down it until she sat on the floor. What had she gotten herself into? She told herself she was not going to do this! But, when she saw him looking as if he was broken, when in truth, he was being his usually stubbornly strong self; telling her he won’t stop, her heart burst and the words he always wanted to hear came out and she meant them. Not even if he were to die would he stop saving people. That is just the way he is, no matter how scared he would be, he would not let the fear stop him from what he does. It is one of the reasons she fell for Peter. He puts others before himself, but the little idiot ignores the fact that he needs to put himself first sometimes too. He doesn’t have to do things by himself and Tony has told him that. She has even told him that, however, after his suit was taken away it had been tough. When she entered the bathroom and saw him there, she wanted to hold him tight and say it was alright. She just wanted to stay there, just the two of them, and not worry about the world. Not worry about what is to come if they got caught. Not worrying about one of them dying doing their duty. Not worrying about the other during fights. That was going to be one of the worst things, if they end up fighting in an Avengers fight, it will be difficult to focus on the enemy if the other gets hurt. Hell, in the missions coming up it will be difficult. There will be missions that Natasha has to go beyond to complete the mission, she knows there will be times were Peter’s emotions may get the best of him. There had been missions were she had to get _real_ close to her targets, thinking back sleeping with them made her feel nothing but now, now she would not feel comfortable doing it.

Especially now that she has Peter.

She won’t hurt him, not if she can help it. She can’t look at herself in the mirror for more than what was necessary i.e. doing her makeup and hair in record time. She won’t be able to even do that if she broke his heart. He was consuming her entirely, it started as a hum of a melody within her and now it was loud and _beautiful_. Her heart with every beat said his name and not one thought passed her mind without thinking about him, even if it was for a second. He was burning her up, she couldn’t resist, but of course if she was standing in this fire how could she not be consumed by it? She sighed and stood, deciding it was time to change.

As she was removing her clothing she asked, “Jarvis, how is Peter doing?”

“He is still sleeping Ms. Romanov. Sir and Ms. Potts remain with him.”

“Vitals?”

“All Normal.”

Satisfied she pulled a t-shirt and slipped in on, she gathered a book and went to read. When she noticed she was reading the same sentence for twenty-two minutes, she closed it and threw it on the night stand. She tried to sleep, but even that was not happening, she looked at the time 12:34 AM. Sighing she changed into her gym clothing, might as well make herself tired. When she got to the gym, she was not surprised to find Steve. He was working on his punches, signs of him losing control were showing on the bag swinging far too hard on the verge of the chain breaking.

“Worried about him too?” He asked her stopping the bag with his hands as it swung towards him. She beckoned him over not answering him. When it was 4:45 in the morning, they stopped their sparring. They didn’t take breaks, instead chose to push themselves for the full purpose of tiring themselves out. Parting ways, she felt a good shower, and bed will finally be acceptable. When she got to her room, she showered, and slid into bed.

“Jarvis?”

“Miss?”

“Peter?”

“Still asleep.”

Satisfied she closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

Peter was warm, too warm. It felt like he was wrapped in a burrito-like-manner and there was almost no room to move. Besides the heat he felt great, his wounds probably were healed and he was good as new. So now to see about his burrito dilemma, cracking his eyes open his was indeed covered with a blanket, but that was not were all the heat came from. His parents were wrapped around him tightly. His head was cushioned on his mom’s chest on his left side and on his right his dad had both Pepper and himself tightly in his arms. Their legs and feet in a tangle of limbs. There was a heavy weight on his heart for making them worry so much. However, he will not stop being Spider-Man, even if the suit is gone, he can make his own; he did it before and he could do it again. His dad let a breath out and Peter felt it tickle his hair. He needed to pee, he wiggled a bit until his parents loosened their hold and he slipped out of his own bed, falling in the process. He popped up to his feet, quickly making sure his parents remained asleep; they were only this time they gravitated towards each other and held each other close. Peter smiled and grabbed a change of clothes and a toothbrush, leaving his room to go to their room. He did not want to make noise and wake them up. Arriving at his parents’ room he went straight to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and then hopping straight into the shower. It was refreshing and good, a shower or bath always made him feel better and fresh. Peter spent a good half an hour under the water, his muscles needed that extra TLC. Stepping out he pulled on some dark jeans, a t-shirt, and a black hoodie over that. Today was a barefoot kind of day, it was Saturday, and he should check his phone. He forgot to call Ned about the thing he was planning for. Ned probably left dozens of messages and MJ probably left him a voicemail telling him to answer his phone so Ned will leave her alone.

All that is good and all but food, this spider needs food, and he needs to say good morning to Natasha. Checking the time, it was currently 8:34 AM, she should be awake already. As he was making his way to the elevator his mind went back to Ned’s bathroom. She reciprocated his feeling for her. The words actually came out of her mouth and it sounded like she meant it. He did not lie to her when he said he was not going to let go. Even if people, _his parents,_ found out he will not let her go. If she disappeared there was no way in hell he was just going to sit and wait; no, he would find her even if it takes a lifetime. He fished his phone out of his pocket and texted Ned.

**< Ned you up?**

**> Yeah man! How are you feeling? I was waiting for your call.**

**< Yeah, I’m good, thanks again Ned. Sorry, a lot was going on last night. Meet me in front of the café on 28th in 2 hrs. Yeah?**

**> You’re my best friend Pete it’s no prob. And sure! Do I need to bring anything?**

**< Probably your backpack and laptop. We will be walking around today.**

**> S W E E T.**

When he looked up he was surprised to find himself in front of Tasha’s room. Even his feet know the way without him paying attention. Using his knuckles he tapped the beginning of the lullaby she hummed to him. The door opened and there she was, she was already dressed, looking beautiful and dangerous like always. So what if he had a love-struck look on his face? She was wearing black jeans that stuck to her like a second skin, her shirt was a dark red muscle shirt with a black cropped denim jacket. The whole look was complete with some worn-out looking black leather boots.

“I love you.” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth and Natasha sighed fondly, a smile touching her lips. She moved back to let him enter her room, when the door slid shut behind him, he moved quickly. His right arm wrapped around a familiar waist and his left hand came up to cup Natasha’s cheek.

He kissed her long and slow, when they broke apart, he looked into her eyes and asked, “Is this real?”

Her response, she nuzzled into his hand, and kissed his palm. “Yes.” She whispered. He needed no more words as he kissed her again.

“Morning.” He mumbled against her lips and he felt her smile against his.

“Good morning.” Her hands went on either side of his shoulders, “How are you feeling? Do you feel ok?”

Peter couldn’t contain a grin when she asked, it made him feel giddy, happy that she worried. Even though she worried before the start of their relationship, now it felt more intimate.

“I’m fine, I swear. Everything is healed up and my senses are as good as they get.”

He pulled away but held onto one of her hands; he walked to the arm chair she had in the corner of her room. He sat down and she sat down on the armrest, his right arm came around her waist and her left arm went around his shoulders and her right hand was in his hair.

“Peter.”

“Don’t.” He shook his head already knowing what she was going to say, “Don’t, I already know. Regardless of anyone finding out, I will not let you go, I’ve told you. Even if you run, you better look back because I will always follow you, wherever you go. That sounded weird, point is sure it might take me a bit, I’m no super-agent assassin, like someone I know.” She huffed out a laugh, “But I’ll follow you wherever you go, plus I wanna see how other countries will react to Spider-man.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, but pulled him close to her side. “You’re a fool, моя любовь. (my love)”

“Я знаю. (I know.)”

They stayed quiet, neither one of them wanting to ruin the moment. They both knew the risks they were taking and were afraid of the consequences. So it would be better not to mention anything about it.

Deciding on a change of subject Peter looked up at her, “What are your plans for the day?”

“Clint wanted to go over a plan for your training in three weeks. Outline it and everything, categorize what missions you will go on and all that. After, I need to check in with fury.”

Peter nodded to everything she said, “What time do you think you will be done?

Natasha tilted her head, “I say about ten, eleven the latest, why?”

“I have an upgrade you will love to have. It’s just a prototype, however, I want you to see how it feels and stuff. But it is good that you will be busy, I have some things I need to get done with Ned and may take all day.”

‘ _Young sir, your parents are looking for you_.’

Both stood and walked to the door, Peter kissed her one more time. Natasha pulled him in when he was about to pull away. She smirked at the small noise of surprise Peter gave. The kiss was slow and gentle, like he is. When he pulled away, she wanted so badly to pull him back to her and keep him there.

“I’ll see you later.” He said and she nodded just as he left.

* * *

 

She was possessive and it did not surprise her that she wanted to keep Peter close. It thrilled her that he was going to be fighting by her side just as much as it scared her that he was going to get hurt. She fixed her shirt and stepped out, heading to the kitchen to get a light meal. As she walked she wondered how things will go with Peter and his parents. This time BOTH suits were confiscated and the punishment might be worse. However, if there is one thing she knows about Peter, he will take the punishment but he will find ways around it. He would have been a deadly spy if he did not have those powers and still trained, hell he will be a deadly hero once his training is complete. Walking into the kitchen she found Bruce and Clint. Bruce was scooping some oatmeal into a small bowl and Clint was stuffing his face with cereal on the couch. She tapped her knuckles on Clint’s head gently, letting him know it was her. He waved his hand at her as she passed by. When she got to the kitchen island she sat down on a stool and a bowl of oatmeal was placed in front of her, along with a small container of brown sugar and a bowl of strawberries.

“How was Peter?” Bruce asked her.

“He is fine, just came by to thank me a bit earlier.” Lie. It is easy to lie. She was camouflaged with lies.

Bruce nodded, “Poor kid, I would probably be mean and green if that was me. Was he coming to eat?”

“I don’t know. Tony was asking for him.”

At that Bruce did not say anymore and both went to continue their breakfast. When they were both done Clint came over and sat down next to her.

“So, how shall we start with our baby spider, mama spider?”

Natasha elbowed him hard enough to make him crumple quickly and smack his forehead on the counter.

“ _Put your hearing aids on.”_ She signed at him, he rubbed his forehead and inserted the purple devices into his ear.

“Well you got to admit, it’s kind of true Nat.” Bruce said as he sipped his coffee. She lifted an eyebrow at him and Banner smiled at her.

“You finished with that legal pad Bruce?” Clint asked, making grabby hands at said object. Bruce nodded his head and handed it over along with a pen.

“Alright Red hit me.” Natasha was not impressed with this childish man but she could have asked for a better partner.

“Hand-to-hand combat, someday his webs might not be enough and close combat will be applied and most likely save his life. Martial arts, jiu-jitsu, krav maga, and learning to fight with improvised weapons.” She listed off without blinking an eye.

“Oh boy, we are totally going to tear into this kid.” Clint wrote with glee.

“Sounds tough.” Bruce added.

“Oh you have no idea nerd.”

Bruce threw him an unimpressed look, seriously, just childish. And he is supposed to be a father of two. Clint gave both of them an impish smile.

“Need to work on mentally-training him too, won’t bode well for him to have feelings when anything can go wrong.” Clint said as he wrote that down.

Bruce seemed impressed for a second, “True, but that will be tough since that kid wears his heart on his sleeve. He is a good boy, too good for this world, if you ask me.”

Natasha nodded in agreement, so did Clint.

“We gotta toughen him up though. Let’s see what else?”

“Spotting, assessing, and seeking out hidden enemies. He needs to be more aware of everything around him but know what exactly to focus on. I’ll work with him when it comes to manipulation.” She said and Clint snorted.

“Nothing like learning from the lady who invented manipulation.”

Another jab of her elbow and a startled squawk of pain from Clint, she continued, “Detection. He needs to blend with the shadows or his surroundings. If he is going to behave like a spy he will need to train like one.”

A couple of more notes from herself and Clint, with inputs from Dr. Banner they seemed to have a decent outline for Peter. They would start with hand to hand combat and detection for the first month. His first missions will probably be or gathering intel and infiltrating areas without detection, should be easy enough. After another hour of just relaxing in the common area, it was time to go see Fury. When she and Clint arrived at SHIELD HQ, they went straight to Fury’s office.

“Agents.” The man greeted, both the Widow and Hawkeye nodded in acknowledgement.

“I received your report on the Vulture matter Ms. Romanov. The mess caused by Stark Jr, has just been cleaned up. Damage has been paid for and cleared and Spider-Man’s identity has miraculously remained hidden. With this I ask of you both, as his handlers, to keep a very close eye on him. As I said to Stark, I say to you, he is a boy just starting but I know he, like every other damn enhanced human will be dangerous in the future. Teach him well, I would like reports on him every week as his training stars.”

At this point Agent Hill came in and stood in between them and Fury’s desk.

“I am currently searching for possible future missions for Peter. If you two have any requests regarding that matter please message me and I will see what I can do.”

Natasha tuned him out after that, but, she did not let it show that her mind was elsewhere. She moved her eyes when he moved around and gave a curt nod when needed, however, she was thinking of something else, _someone_ else. There was something the way Fury said that Peter will be dangerous. She wanted to scoff, _she_ was dangerous and from many targets, she was described as terrifying. She did worry however how Peter would react if one of his loved ones got hurt. When that happens, everyone makes mistakes, and everyone does something they regret. Before, Natasha never really thought she would do something like that. It was weakness to fall in love, they had told her. It is a useless emotion that will get you killed. Now? If someone hurts Clint, her other friends, or God forbid _Peter_ ; the red on her ledger will never be cleansed. Just thinking about them getting hurt makes her blood boil. How Peter ends up is up to him, his family may help him out but ultimately it is Peter who chooses his own path. By the looks of things he is already getting a head start. She will do terrible and unfathomable things to protect her family, nothing not even Fury will stop her from protecting those she loves. At some point Fury stopped talking and was going to give them their assignments, if they had any today.

“Miss Romanov I need you and Barton to go take tour of Stark’s major competitor in the city. To see if you can find anything unusual like the spider that bit Stark Jr. You are going with a tour group to help you blend in, see if you can download anything. I know Stark is already in their systems trying to see what exactly happened to his kid. Head out.”

With that both agents left to start on the task.

* * *

 

Though Peter knew he was heading to his doom at his father’s lab, he couldn’t quite seem to care. He was on cloud nine, despite the hurt from having his suits gone, Peter was _happy_. The woman he loves finally became his. However as he got close to the lab door the happy feeling was shoved behind his heart and he grew nervous. He really did not want to face his parents, just as he was in front of the door, Peter was about to turn on his heel and leave. Maybe dealing with this after meeting Ned will make the uncomfortable feeling of shame leave his system. The lab door slid open and Peter wanted to rewire Jarvis. His parents were showered and dressed, they must have woken up after he did. Taking a deep breath he walked into the lab and it looked like it was not going to be good. His mom was walking back and forth and her expression ranged from angry to worry and it made Peter feel even worse. His dad was _stress building_ and when he does this it never usually ends well for anyone involved. Peter gulped and stood on the other side of the workbench his dad was working on. Not his mom or dad paid any attention to him. There was circuit boards, wires, iron suit pieces, and various other tech pieces on the bench. Tony was improving one of his gauntlets, was it too late to make an escape? His dad slammed the screwdriver he was using down on the table and it made Peter jump. His mom rubbed her forehead and went to stand beside Tony. She rubbed his back hoping to calm him down somewhat but even she was having a hard time staying calm, her little boy could have died.

“I don’t think Spider-Man can take another vacation.” Peter said through a nervous laugh trying to lighten the mood. Both parent gave him a deadpan look and Peter rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. So much for trying to lightening the mood.

“We don’t need to tell you that your spider butt is grounded do we?” His mom asked and Peter shook his head.

“No ma’am,” He mumbled. He still had to meet up with Ned and he was still going out to meet his friend. There was something he wanted to put in motion, even if he had to go behind his dad’s back.

“Until we say otherwise, Spider-man, is on an indefinite recess,” Tony said looking at him. At this point the happiness that was with him quelled to a low ember. He didn’t let the anger or grief of this news show and he balled his fists in order to not talk back. He could not talk back not when he agreed to his parents’ terms and went back on his word. Nevertheless, Spider-Man just got back onto the scene only for a few months, it was not fair.

“The suits stay with me, _both_ suits this time. School and back home are the only places you will go to. No Ned’s place. Leave your phone here, your laptop for school is the only thing you will be able to use. No lab. I won’t explain the rest since you probably already know.” Tony said firmly.

“Can I go now?” Peter said slightly upset. Both his parents turned to look at one another, slightly shocked at his reaction. When they didn’t answer fast enough Peter turned and began to walk out the lab.

“Peter.” He heard his mom call out but he needed to get some air and needed to get started on the first of his many secret projects to come. When he made it to the elevator he went straight to his floor, to get a pack ready. Finding a canvas rug sack, Peter placed his tablet, something he did not want his dad to take from him; in the pack along with a notebook/pens, the Beetell, a small communication device shaped like a discreet Bluetooth earpiece. He made this after he took the new suit for a test drive and the ban on the lab was lifted. He managed to download Karen into it, so she would be there in case he wanted to ask her something or he needed help. With some of the modifications he made on her, she was beginning to be more like a Jarvis to him. Peter made sure to grab his wallet and slide it into his back jean pocket. He took the first prototype of Natasha’s new Widow Bites as well. He hurried to the kitchen and stuffed two water bottles in the pack. He grabbed an apple for a snack later. He entered the elevator to head to the ground floor, he did not want to be late meeting up with Ned.

‘ _Young sir, I do not think you are permitted to leave the tower.’_

Peter took out the Beetell and placed it in his ear before answering Jarvis, “I’ll be back before eight Jarivs.”

‘ _You are not permitted to leave, you are grounded.’_

“Just tell dad I hacked you or something, come on Jarvis, before I get imprisoned for the rest of my life.” When the door binged open he made a dash for the doors, praying Jarvis did not lock them. He sighed with great relief when he made it outside and looked up at the tower to make sure no Iron Man suit was coming after him. He speed-walked for a few blocks before he focused on the task at hand. No doubt his dad will look for him to see what he was up to but with the help of Karen and his brain, the older Stark won’t be able to get a wiff to what his son was up to.

“Karen you there?”

 _“Right here Peter._ ”

“Good, let’s meet up with Ned.”

 _“Oh! I like Ned._ ”

Peter smiled and went to the café he asked Ned to meet him at. When he got there he spotted Ned already, his best friend was waving at him, holding some-sort of pastries in both hands. He jogged to his friend. Ned handed him a treat, it was a slice of banana bread. They decided to go inside and grab a table away from most of the crowd.

“I’m grounded.” Peter stated as he took a big bite out of the bread.

“Again?!”

“Again.”

They were quite, but both their expressions were of amusement and mischief.

“You’re not supposed to be here are you?”

“Nope,” Peter said giving the ‘p’ sound a little pop.

Ned clapped his hands, “Alright dude tell me what we are going to do.”

Finishing up the bread, “We are going to look for a space to build my lab.”

“Lab?”

“Lab,” and Peter thought he broke Ned when the other boy did not say anything else. Ned seemed to be frozen in a mix of pure happiness and excitement. “Ned? You breathing?” Peter jumped a bit when Ned jumped to his feet and made victory arms before shouting “YEESSSS!” Peter laughed and brought Ned back to earth, he pulled his tablet out and placed it in the middle.

“I’m thinking somewhere around Queens.” Peter started and Ned nodded.

“Budget?” Ned questioned and Peter shrugged.

“You know the ridiculous allowance I get and I hardly spend any of it, it’s probably in the millions by now. I want a space that won’t be obvious so something like a warehouse is out of the question. We have to keep in mind about the equipment, I’ll be able to build some of it but while I can’t we need to hire people that will keep quiet about it, I think Karen can help with that.”

 _“On it.”_ She chirped.

Ned pulled out a notebook and began to right bullet points on what Peter was saying.

“You don’t want anyone finding out about this?”

Peter shook his head, “No, I want my own space. Somewhere for when I get my suit back I can go for a rest or something medical I don’t want my parents to freak out over. Somewhere you and I, maybe MJ one day, can chill. Build what we want to, a place I won’t be locked out of.”

Ned had a small smile on his face, “I get you man.” Peter was thankful for that, “So let us get started!”

After at least two hours, two cups of coffee each, they finally narrowed it down to one industrial loft and an entire building. Both were between the four- five million dollar range, it was not too bad and both were big on space. They called the realtors for both places and agreed to meeting the first one in forty minutes. When he walked out he made sure to scan the area for anyone familiar or out of place. He was glad he would be trained for this kind of stuff soon. His spidey-sense was quiet, they then left for the first loft. By five they chose the building, it was a whole building for 4.5 Mil. Three stories high with a rooftop garden, three master bedrooms on the third floor, smaller ones in the second, large kitchen and living area on the first floor, and a bonus in a basement. It was in pristine condition and when Peter paid in full, along with seeing his last name, the realtor asked zero questions. The five thousand hush money was a big help. They got the keys right then and there too. When they walked in they took the stairs up to the roof. The building was completely bare inside.

“I think I’m dead Peter.”

Peter snorted, “What makes you say that?”

“You bought a 4.5 million dollar building for a lab. A LAB.”

“Didn’t you say the same thing when I told you who my dad was?”

“Not the point dude.”

Peter laughed, “Alright, alright, so, how should we do this thang?”

“I was thinking of removing the rooms on the second floor, the ones on the third are fine enough. Besides we can make that the living-slash-dining area. Remove the kitchen on the first.”

Peter was nodding along, “I had the same thought, and we can move it to the second floor. Plus, the second floor has a cool over-look down to the first floor. I guess ground floor and the basement will be for the lab.”

Ned nodded along at this point, “Yeah so before any of the cool science stuff can be put in, I’m thinking of construction first.”

With Karen making a call to a company that will, thanks to the Stark name, keep the construction on the low down; they would begin to work tomorrow, thanks to the power of money. They would be finished before next Saturday. Ned had the good idea of crudely designing an alternative escape system from the basement in case the need for it arises. They would discuss lab equipment at school. Peter would try to sneak out and install the security system and start on covering the windows with something science-y to protect from prying eyes. Ned checked his phone and groaned.

“Aw man! Mom is making dinner if I don’t get there before she finishes, I’ll get grounded and then both of us won’t be able to get anything done.”

Peter smiled and they did their little handshake, “It’s fine man, go home, I’m going to take some notes on the place.”

With Ned leaving Peter walked to the kitchen area and placed his rug sack on the counter.

“Karen message Tasha and ask her to meet me here.”

_“Right away Peter.”_

“Anything on dad and mom about me gone from the tower?”

_“Mr. Stark has expressed his opinion. I don’t think leaving the tower was a good idea.”_

“Yeah? Well neither is buying a lab,” he sighed. “They try to find me yet? What did Tasha say?”

_“Some attempts have been made, but your mom will deal with you when you get home.”_

“Great.” Peter mumbled and he took out the prototype weapon out. He then started scouting the cabinets for any dishware left over. Two champagne glasses were found, this will have to do.   

_“Ms. Romanov will arrive in twenty minutes.”_

Peter nodded and waited, in his wait he thought about Natasha. He thought about her lips, her eyes, and the red of her hair. He thought about her dancing in the gym, the way her body moved expertly and perfectly. He still thought everything was a dream and he was afraid of blinking and realizing it was all in his head. Looking at his hands, he opened and closed them, they remember the feel of her hips. It was terrifying that he never wanted to let her go, it was scary thinking about what would happen if they got caught. Would his parents disown him? Will his dad find a way to keep Spider-Man from ever saving anyone ever again? Worse, Natasha would disappear to a place where he would not be able to follow. What if he tries to find her but she doesn’t want to be found? All the worrying was starting to give him a headache. He shook it off, he needed something else to do. Taking his tablet he began to map out blueprints for security, with helpful tips from Karen. There would be only four people allowed to enter, Ned, Natasha, MJ (when the time comes), and himself. Outsiders would be allowed only with the escort of the four authorized people. The key would be a key card entry, the scanner hidden in the lock on the door. For the windows he was thinking about specialized miniature screens made from carbon fiber cloths. They would project an image of a warm home and he would create fake people doing different interactions in the home to give it the illusion of it being inhabited. Not paying attention to the time, he jumped slightly at the sound of _her_ voice.

“Peter?” There was a spark of laughter in her eyes, an indication of her seeing him jump.

He placed the tablet on the counter and walked to meet her half way, “You saw nothing.”

Her smile told him she won’t let him live this down. His arms went around her and her arms wrapped around him. He brought his nose to her neck, closing his eyes, and breathed her in. It seemed his worries were slowly being washed away at this moment. Placing his hands on her hips, he easily lifted her up and walked to the counter. He placed her gently next to the rug sack, his hands went to either side of her, palms flat on the counter. Her legs opened to fit him in betwixt them. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

“What is this place?” She asked.               

“My future lab,” he answered, “A place of my own when I need it and…” He leaned close kissing her cheek, “A place _we_ can escape to, if you want.”

Natasha looked at this boy with mild surprise showing, he was doing this for her? For them? Just how far was he willing to go to have this, to keep this? Everything he does just seems to surprise her more and more. She looked away from him and surveyed the empty building, it was quiet, and it was calming. She won’t tell Fury about this and it would be nice to be with Peter without prying eyes. It will be nice to take control of something she wants, with Peter.

“Why do you love me?” She whispered and Peter blinked twice before rubbing his chin, faking deep thought.

“Why not? Do you think you don’t deserve it, because of what you do or have done?”

‘Yes,’ she wanted to say but she continued to look at him as he spoke, “No, no matter what you have done or the things you will do, will stop me from loving you. You think people can’t see through you but to me you’re an open book. You’re fierce and loyal to those you pledge to. You don’t make decisions on a whim, you always have a reason for doing something. You protect those you hold dear. Despite your upbringing you have so much kindness in you, even if you yourself don’t believe it. You can’t hide from me Tasha. Since the first I laid eyes on you when you were undercover, I said to myself, ‘I’ll marry her one day.’” Natasha scoffed but smiled, this silly, silly boy. “I love you because you are everything to me.”

She didn’t know what to say, her lips open slightly to let the breath go out of her. Again, her heart began to beat in her ears. How can he say such things with such certainty? His hands came to cup her face, the pad of one of his thumbs softly brushed her cheek.

“You’re it for me Tasha. I know you have your doubts but I have one lifetime right now to prove to you that I won’t let go. I love you and I will love you until I die and even after that. If there is another chance at life after death, you bet I’ll find you. There is never going to be someone else for me, you’ve done me in. I wouldn’t be good for anyone else but you. The moment you said you love me, was the moment you became mine and I became yours. Just wait and see, I’ll tell you I love you, every day for the rest of your life.”

She couldn’t hear anymore, she got what she wanted, and that was reassurance. She pulled him in for a kiss. Many kisses, he was chuckling between each one too. Though she does not express her love verbally, she sure expresses it physically.

“I love you.” He says and she wraps her legs around him pulling him ever so closer. He kisses her and deepens it. “I love you.” He says again and Natasha is pretty sure that this boy will shatter her one day. She opens her mouth slightly and he takes the chance, reaching into her mouth with his tongue. Peter pulls her to him, sliding her off the counter and holding her with his strength, she weighed nothing at all. Her arms wrapped around his neck, both hardly coming up for any air. That is until the ringing of Natasha’s phone started its jingle. When she was placed back on the ground, Peter’s arm wrapped around her. She took her phone out looking at the caller ID. Peter groaning when it was his dad calling.

“Don’t answer.” He said and she kissed his cheek before sliding the green phone button.

“Stark.” She answered in her emotionless tone.                   

“Nat! Are you with Peter?! Tell him to get his little spider butt back home!”

Peter rolled his eyes at his dad’s voice, ever the worry wort despite how mad he is. Peter was erratically making signals for her not to tell him anything. She lifted an eyebrow at him and smiled sweetly.

“I’ll bring him right home.” Peter sighed heavily, this woman is not merciful.

“Good! Good! And you tell hi-” She didn’t hear anything else because Peter took her lips. He managed to take her phone and hang up. With one last peck he stepped away from her.

“That was so not cool Tasha.” He frowned, though the smile that was breaking through told her it was fine. “Come on jailer, take me back to prison.” The Widow Bites were going to have to wait for another day, but that’s fine I will give him more time to work on them. They left the building and got into a sleek black car. It took a few minutes to get to the tower. When they got to the tower both were silent and kept their distance. When the door dinged open, Natasha stepped out first. His parents caught sight of him and his eyes widened. Peter started pressing the close door button quickly, dear god someone save him.

“Peter.” His mom’s stern voice called and both were getting closer. The button was not closing and Peter looked up.

“Come on Jarvis, do me a solid!” he shouted.

‘ _Your father has ordered me not to let you escape.’_

 Fine then, Peter stepped out and jumped up to the high ceiling, he looked down at his shocked parents. He is not doing anything to help his case out.

“Peter get your butt down here.” His mom said and his dad was just trying not to laugh through his anger.

“Nope, I think I’ll just stick around here.”

Clint was snorting in laughter and Steve was looking pretty entertained. Bruce and Natasha both had small smiles. He crawled towards the window trying to open it. This place was seriously becoming a prison, maybe it was a super good idea to have a place outside of here. There was a poke on his back, his dad had a broom.

“Dad! Are you serious!?” He shrieked

“You want to act like a bug, fine kiddo.” And he jabbed Peter again, Peter moved to another location of the ceiling. He moved over to a vent and pulled it open dropping the cover on the ground and crawling inside. He made his way to his room, he spent years over the Tower blueprints and it came in handy. Dropping down to the floor he locked his door and with the help of Karen made sure Jarvis won’t be able to open the door. Well that was just an embarrassing fiasco wasn’t it? After a few minutes there came knocks on the door but he ignored it, deciding to take a shower early and prep for Sunday. He got some black athletic sweat pants and a grey tight fit long sleeve. He sat at his desk and began to hand draw the security blueprints, there came knocks again but he didn’t bother, not even when Jarvis connect a com to whoever wanted to talk to him. He knew he was being immature, something Natasha didn’t need. He just needed to get this out of his system and then he will be fine like always. Having a busy mom and a super hero dad made a kid grow up a little more quickly than other kids. So, he thought he had every right to this little fit. Thinking of said super hero parent and assassin girlfriend, they’d get hurt and unlike him, they wouldn’t heal as fast. Putting all other work away for the moment he took out a fresh notebook.

Nanites! Healing nanites with super human healing. It was going to be tough, but not impossible.

Especially for a Stark.

This will be good for his dad and Natasha. The whole team could benefit from this, but he knows how tricky nanites can be. Peter began to alternate between the two projects well until five in the morning. Even staying up till ungodly hours of the morning working through projects runs through the family. He yawned big and cleaned up all the mess of papers and hid away his work. Scratching his stomach he face planted on his bed and immediately started snoring.

Natasha woke up at exactly eight in the morning, she didn’t need an alarm clock, and her internal clock was conditioned to whatever time she wished to wake up the next day. She smiled as she recalled Peter’s stunt yesterday. It was funny seeing him climb walls in person, but it was amazing when you see him as Spider-man. Just thinking about working alongside him thrilled her. When she saw the attempts of his parents trying to talk to him failed, she didn’t press Peter, understanding that he wanted to be alone. She checked in on him with Jarvis, and the AI informed her of the boy sleeping still because of working late on some projects. She went to brush her teeth and shower. She slipped some jeans and a sweater on, the maroon sweater hanging off of one shoulder. She dried and styled her hair, today was a rest day, if Fury needed her for something she can get ready in record time. Slipping on some flats she made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Bruce was already there making coffee for himself and a sleepy Tony. Pepper was sipping tea in her crisp pant suit and Cap came out of the elevator a few minutes after her, probably from taking a shower after his morning run. Clint was still likely passed out since that is what he does most of the time on their days off. Grabbing herself a cup of coffee and a muffin she sat down to eat. Tony and Pepper seemed a more tired than usual, most likely because of worrying over their son. Rhodey came in and two hours later and hung out with Tony as Pepper left for work after she herself checked with Jarvis on Peter’s state, he was still asleep.

“It’s just the rebellious teen years Tones, it is natural for every kid to go through. I mean you can’t expect Peter to be obedient all the time man. We were terrible remember?”

Tony was sipping on his fourth cup of coffee, “Honey bear, it’s my DNA we’re talking about, I was a monster. My child is a super enhanced teenager, its worse. He rebels by fighting dangerous villains.”

“So what you’re going to keep grounding him every time?”

“Yes.” Tony said stubbornly and Rhodey sighed, everyone can tell how much Stark loved his son. He loved him more than literally anything, even the Iron Man suits. The Stark child grew up with a super hero father and a business woman for a mother, despite that both parents have their best damnest for that boy. They would give their very lives for him too, anyone in this room would give him anything. By twelve in the afternoon, a sleepy little spider made his way into the kitchen. Eyes closed and hair sticking out in every place, bare feet carried Peter to the fridge. Tony came scrambling from the lab, Natasha guessing Jarvis had notified of Peter waking up. Peter was still sleepy and didn’t greet his father, it made Tony look like a kicked puppy. Bruce got up from the couch, placed his book down, and went to assist a tired boy. Bruce ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Wake up Pete.” The teen did nothing but groan with his head still in the fridge. Bruce nudged the boy out of the way and got ingredients for a quick spaghetti carbonara. “Go, it will be ready in 15.”

Peter passed Tony mumbling a “Morning dad,” before walking towards Natasha on the couch. She lifted up her book with both hands as the spoiled boy snuggled up to her, his head on her shoulder and his nose tucked into her neck. One of his arms wrapped around her, she smiled and kissed his forehead.

“избалованный ребенок (spoiled child)” she whispered.

“Why does my child love you more than me?” Tony whined.

“I didn’t ground him.” She easily answered and Tony rolled his eyes and slumped on a stool watching Bruce cook. To the others that little display of affection was nothing but a childish gesture, since Peter does the same to his mom when Pepper was on her rare days off. Of course only Natasha and Peter knew it was something more than that now. Peter opened one eye just to make sure no one was looking before he kissed Natasha on the neck and sat up to stretch one more. Natasha narrowed her eyes at him and he winked at her, then he stood up just as Bruce called him over to eat. The plate of food was strategically placed next to Tony, Peter sat down next to his dad. Getting a forkful of pasta and stuffing it in his mouth, he did not realize he was starving, he must be low on his food intake. No wonder he was feeling sluggish, he didn’t eat dinner yesterday.

“Easy there kiddo, you’re going to choke.” Tony said staring at his son inhaling food. Peter responded to stuffing more food into his mouth. Peter finished his first plate and Bruce gave him the rest that was in the pan when Peter asked for it. Banner placed a large glass of iced tea as well for Peter. This time around Peter took his time eating and leaned into his dad.

“Can I have my suit back?” Peter said between chews.

“Nope.” His dad said and Peter sighed, “at least not yet.”

The day came for Peter’s training and every Avenger came to watch, even Thor. The Asgardian was taking a small break from royal duties to visit his mostly human friends. Pepper was there as well taking the day off to see how training would go. His uncle Rhodey stood next to his father and had a 'Go Spidey' miniature flag that he was waving around.

“Why are you all here for?” Peter complained, he was in some workout pants and a T-shirt turned muscle shirt, with the sleeves ripped off. He was bare foot on the large mat glaring at his family, his dad was eating blueberries and Clint was actually eating popcorn, seriously these people.

“Wanna see your butt get whooped!” Clint shouted and Peter signed something fierce that made Clint gasp in a fun manner.

“Why can’t you let me keep this embarrassment to myself? It’s like you’re all here to watch an eight year old’s karate match or something. Go away.”

“Sweet heart stop complaining and start stretching.” Pepper added, clearly enjoying herself already.

“Mom… come on.” Peter exasperated and Pepper blew him a kiss.

“You can do it champ!” Tony shouted giving him a thumbs up, geez his parents.

“Remember to duck kid!” The captain added and Thor’s loud laughter erupted.

“Ah yes, I remember when I had to show my combat capabilities to my father. Try not to die young one!”

Peter slapped his palm to his face, some deity of above help this poor child. Natasha was grabbing some padded gloves for him. She already had her’s on, this was going to be tough and she was not going to be easy on him.

“Don’t break anything please?”

As she finished strapping on the final glove she smiled at him, “No promises.”

“Wait, before you kill me both literally and from embarrassment, know that I love you.”

She sighed and swung hard to his left he dodged that and the attempt to swipe him off his feet. His Spidey-sense was a mere buzz in the back of his head warning of where she was attacking. She did not stop attacking at all and it was not giving Peter any time to think of a way to counter attack without majorly injuring her. A punch to the nose had him reeling back a little. The sounds from the audience was as expected and an “ouch” from Clint.

“Focus on landing at least one blow Peter.” She says as another fist comes flying at his face, he barely dodged that one. The foot flying towards his face next was a surprise and a good enough distraction for the Widow to get a good hit on his side. When that hit registered, he fell to one knee, how the hell can she hit at that speed. Speaking of knees one of Natasha’s was coming up to his face. Why is it always the face? He managed to put an arm up in defense and the force behind the blow would have definitely broken his nose.

“Come on Peter!” He briefly looked over and it was his mom. Oh god it was literally like a mom aggressively cheering on her kid at a junior soccer match. Peter back flipped out of the way when his spidey-sense spiked a bit.

“Good one Peter!” Steve added, _please stop,_ Peter thought.

“Distractions will happen. Make sure you focus on the task at hand no matter what.” Natasha said as she came running towards him. Peter stood his ground hand up ready to block what she was about to do. Natasha managed to direct his arms downward and jump on him fully intending on wrapping her legs around him to pull him down on the mat again. It did not work this time as Peter managed to stay on his feet, she jumped off quickly and went for his mid-section. He managed to block that looks, like she needed to play dirty. Peter came at her first attempting to trick her by throwing one punch and trying to get the other to her side. She took his arm and bent it making him grunt in pain. She twisted and gave three quick jabs to his ribs, she didn’t give him time to recover though and she brought her hand down hard to the side of his face. There was a sting in her heart when she did that but she couldn’t stop she needed to prepare him for what could happen. He tried to make a grab for her and managed to grab her from behind, which was a bad move. She head butted him and heard a shout of pain, with a hard elbow to his side he let go, and finally Natasha turned to face him, swinging her leg high and catching him on the side of the head knocking him down.

“Nat One, Bug Boy zero!” Clint was having the time of his life, Pepper ended up slapping him on the back of the head hard. Tony was up on his feet throwing Peter a worried look. Thor nodded saying something about a good try. Steve looked like he was deep in though thinking of ways to counter attack Nat if it was him fighting her. Bruce was coming out of his cringing. Well, he expected to have his ass kicked badly today, he winced when he licked his lip, Natasha probably got him hard enough to cut his lip. He looked at her and gave her a bloodied smile. She seemed to relax after that smile.

“I’m ok.” He said to her and he stood up, “Let’s keep going.”

“That’s it boy!” Thor clapped.

Peter wiped his lip and brought his hands up, they both ran towards each other.

When it was over about six hours later, Peter was on the mat flat on his back, and with a fist up in the air in victory. After getting punched, kicked, and had the air knocked out of him various times he managed to grab Natasha by the legs and knock her on her back, even if she ended up giving him a large bruise for it after, he still thought it a victory.

“Today’s goal? Accomplished!”

There was claps and his dad walked up to him, nudging him with his foot, “On a scale between one and ten, how bad does everything hurt?”

“Infinity is now a number.” Peter said as he accepted to towel from his mother and Thor’s hand as the warrior pulled him up. Natasha was close by with sweat barely touching her forehead. He loves this woman and she can kick his butt anytime. Clint came and slapped him on the back hard.

“Tomorrow you get me!” He said excitedly and Peter scoffed.

“Compared to Tasha, you will be a piece of cake.”

Clint narrowed his eyes, “Death awaits you young spider.”

Peter stuck his tongue out.

“Alright get cleaned up you two and we shall see you up in the kitchen to debate on what’s for dinner.” Pepper added as she kissed Peter’s sweaty cheek.

“Good job Pete, I’ll be glad to help you out on what to expect from your oponents, deal?” Steve asked as he passed him.

“That would be great sir!”

When everyone left he turned to Natasha, she had a large smile on her face. Something she only seemed to save for him.

“I did good, right?” He asked and she shrugs, causing him to laugh, “That bad huh?”

He sat down on one of the chairs left by the others, Natasha sat down on his lap facing him.

“Jarvis lock the door.”

_‘of course.’_

Peter smiled as Natasha pushed his sweat soaked hair from his forehead.

“You understand why I can’t hold back right?” She asked him and Peter nodded.

“Yeah, villains aren’t going to exactly stop beating me to a pulp if I ask nicely.”

“There’s that and the fact that if you came to face someone like me you’ll know the best course of attack and defense. It’s ok to hit me but make sure you control your punches. Know when to hit hard and when to hit harder. No villian will take it easy on you Peter. Stop them with any means necessary. Killing will be the only option one day and you need to prepare yourself for that.”

“Nat no.”

She grabbed his face in her hands, “Look at me.” She waited until she was looking into his eyes, “One day, killing will be your _only_ option. I won’t be with you all the time, neither will your father, or any of the others. I want to see you come back home to me, when that happens, in one piece and _breathing._ We’ll understand, I know how you feel about killing people but I will never forgive you if you don’t come back to me. This was never going to be easy in the first place Peter, you knew this.”

Peter nodded looking down, that would be his last option if anything came to the point of him on the verge of death. He felt a large wave of love flooding his system for this woman yet again. She’s driving him absolutely crazy, she cares so much for him. He took her chin and brought her down for a kiss. If something happened to her, he would shatter completely, and he would not be able to bear it. He’d be hollow and empty, he can’t picture his life without his parents and he will not picture his life without Natasha. He pulled away from the kiss and she used a clean corner of his towel to wipe the blood from his lip and eyebrow. The love in her eyes was as clear as a cloudless day.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” He whispered to her and she smiled sadly.

“Yes, you do. You would move on, because your life is just starting, whereas mine would be finished.”

Peter shook his head, “No, when I said you’re it for me I meant it. There will be no one else but you. You can push and push all you want but I will never let you go Natasha.”

She wanted to argue. She wanted to be angry at this stupid boy. She wanted to believe his words. She wanted to cry. How can someone love her this much? They kissed again, but they kissed like they would never kiss again. Mouths open and tongues seeking the other out. They pulled each other close, both not wanting to breathe. Peter’s hand going under her shirt and just rubbed the skin, not going any further. His kisses traveled from her lips to her neck, Natasha moved her head back to give him even more access to her throat. She leaned back even further as his kisses traveled down to her collar bones. Natasha closed her eyes, her breathing picked up a little bit, and she shivered when his lips touched the upper swell of her breast. Peter pulled back with the Stark signature smirk. She did not want to admit she felt a tad bit disappointed, so instead she stood from his lap and knocked the chair from under him. He squawked in surprise as he crashed to the ground. She laughed as she walked out of the gym and to the elevator.

‘ _You will never get the best of her young sir.’_

Peter snorted out a laugh, “I agree on you with that J.”

‘ _Please do be careful on any activities regarding you two.’_

“I know Jarvis.” As he stood he decided to ask the one question he always wanted to ask Jarvis since he and Natasha started their relationship, “Hey Jarvis? Why haven’t you told my dad about us?”

It went quiet for a good five minutes, thinking that the AI was not going to answer he began to leave the room, and just before his he was completely out the door he heard Jarvis.

_‘Your father has asked me to protect you and have your best interests in mind. To make sure you want for nothing and remain happy. To me, those expectations are met, so I see no need to tell your father anything is amiss.’_

“You’re the best ya know that J?”            

_‘Thank you.’_

As the next two weeks progressed, Peter continued to train with both Natasha and Clint. He managed to knock down Clint more than Natasha and gave the archer a good bruise or two. However, the man did leave his fair share of bruises on the boy, like Natasha he did not hold back. As Steve promised he taught Peter how to catalogue movements in his head. Every movement had its counter attack he says.

“If they block and give you no chance of a hit, break their defense, and go for an open area to strike. If no area is found, you _make one_ and bring ‘em down.”

He gradually improved on his hand-to-hand combat and was able to knock Natasha down more than once at each practice. Detection was harder, with help of his father, a simulation was created to virtually drop him in a crowd to hunt down false prey without having the crowd alerted to his movements. It did not go so well the first four days, he was as subtle as an elephant at a funeral. Natasha helped him out, she was a natural in the field. It amazed Peter how he would mistake her for one of the simulated crowds people. He managed to trick Clint twice and nearly got Nat, but he was not kidding himself, she was always going to remain the best one of the three in that. He was un-grounded but his suit was not returned, his parents were going to hold on to it a little longer. It stung that the people were asking where Spider-Man had gone. J. Jonah Jameson was having a field day every day since the web slingers absence. Peter couldn’t look at any news articles or TV programs without hearing something negative on him. He made sure to prevent muggings when he saw them happening. Just because he did not have his suit it didn’t mean that he couldn’t help people. Since being free of the Tower some of his time was spent on the lab and his nanites project. As promised the lab was finished with remodeling and the third floor rooms where furnished. As per Ned’s need the bathrooms were fully functional, the lab tech was underway. The security and camouflage for the windows was easy to accomplish.

Another week later found Natasha returning from a four day mission in Australia with Clint early in the morning. As soon as she entered her room strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. She smiled and gladly met Peter’s lips.

“I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

He walked back from the door with Natasha still in his arms and tossed her gently on her bed. She spread her legs to let him lie between them and pillow his head on her stomach.

“How was it?”

“Nothing new,” she began to run her hands through his hair, “We managed to find leads on something Hydra related, but nothing major. Apparently they are making plans to let something lose soon, we just don’t know what it is or when.”

“At least you have confirmation on something that’s going to happen right?”

“Mhm, there is at least that.”

Peter nodded and without any warning he lifted her shirt and stuck his head under it. He placed a kiss on her stomach and did not miss the flash of pain in her eyes. He knew what that was about, the Red Room took something from her that she never recovered from. Without any warning Peter lifted her shirt and stuck his head under it.

“Peter!” She exclaimed, “What are you doing?!”

“I love you.” He said a little muffled and he kissed her bare stomach. It made Natasha twitch a little, she felt another kiss just below her belly button.

“I love you.” He said again and he peppered kissed on all over her belly. She couldn’t hold it in anymore and began to laugh. The hurt she was feeling was dissipating with each kiss.

“Peter!” she laughed and yet he continued.

“I love you.” He pulled his head from under her shirt with a goofy smile and hair sticking in all sorts of directions.

She giggled and fixed his unruly hair, “I love you.” She said.

They fell asleep soon after, Natasha from exhaustion and Peter well because naps are always great.

They were both awoken by Jarvis telling them that lunch was ready. Everyone was to be gathered for a family lunch. Natasha smiled when she turned to look at Peter, his face was tucked into her stomach, and when she tried to move he held her in place.

“Peter, wake up маленький паук (little spider)” She whispered and he groaned pressing more into her stomach as if he would melt into it.

“Come now.” She tried to move again but he refused.

“еще пять минут (five more minutes)” He grumbled.

“It’s time for lunch.”

Peter lifted his head up, “Food?”

She laughed, “Yes, now let’s go.”

When they got up and made their way to the kitchen they parted ways. She made her way towards Clint signing him hello. Peter threw himself against his father, who caught him unexpectedly.

“Dad, feed me.”

“I stopped doing that when you were two honey bun.”

“Dad.”

“Peter.”

“Food.”

“Get it yourself.”

“I thought you loved me.”

Tony kissed his head, “The world is tough kid.”

“Telling mom.” Peter said as he stuck his tongue out and the elder Stark stuck his out too.

“Telling me what.” Pepper said as she came in and Peter opened his mought but Tony covered it with his hand.

“He was about to tell you how his loving father was going to feed his devil spawn.” Tony replied kissing Pepper and making his way to the kitchen. Pepper sat next to Peter pulling him close and kissing his cheek.

“Hello sweet heart.”

“Hey Ma.”

Tony came back juggling three plates of pizza, handing one to Pepper and one to Peter which included four pieces and two small packets of ranch. Bruce came around to handing out cans of soda. They watched tv while they ate, it wasn’t until after they finished eating when they started cleaning up that the TV was switched to a news station. Jameson was on an interview show and the topic was none other than Spider-Man. The interview was in public near Central Park

_ “Well Jonah coming to the big questions, what allegations are you giving Spider-Man this time? Is it truly a good thing that he isn’t around as often as before?” _

Jameson laughed loud with head thrown back and everything.

_ “Seems strange that the spider menace, is taking such long breaks. I guess it was too much for the web slinger. Good thing too, did nothing good anyway. It almost seems as if he doesn’t care about the people of New York! He probably thinks that the people aren’t worth his time!” _

Peter balled his fists, any other day Peter would brush off this man’s nonsense but this time it seemed he truly meant what he was saying. More of that laughter rang out and a this point all Avengers were glaring at the screen. His dad looked about ready to chuck the remote to the TV.

_ “That’s why we have cops Edith! They can stop muggings and bank robberies. Maybe he should take a cue from the Avengers and leave actual hero-ing to actual heroes!” _

“What did he just say about my baby?” Pepper was absolutely seething.

“This son of a bitch.” Everyone turned to look at Steve for that one, he merely flailed a bit and gestured to the screen.

Pepper turned to Tony, “Where is it?”

“Third to bottom drawer in the closet.”

Everyone was confused, Pepper stomped to the elevator and seven minutes later she came back with the Spider suit and his web shooters. She placed everything in his hand and pointed to the screen.

“You web the shit out of that man.”

“Mom!” Peter laughed out.

Tony came next to him, “Go on bug boy. Do your dad a solid and hang him from a tree.”

Peter jumped into action and went to change. Peter jumped out the window and was swinging his way towards the show. The rest of the Avengers turned their attention back to the screen, Jonah Jameson was in mid rant when a web shot him in the face and another stuck to his back. He was hauled up to the background where he hung on a thick tree branch dangling and writhing like a fish out of water.

“That’s my boy!” Tony cheered and he was not the only one, the interviewer clapped and the crowd cheered.

Spider-Man sat on Jameson’s chair and gave a wave to the camera.

“Hey everyone.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it and please leave a comment, kudos, etc.. if you so wish
> 
> I know there is some mistakes and stuff sorry about that and again I do not own any of marvel material.
> 
> P.S SpiderMan for the PS4 is coming out tomorrow, so the third chapter will be up whenever i finish it, this game is going to keep me busy for a bit haha. Next chapter we will bring Peter and Natasha in the field!


	3. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!  
> As those who might have commented during the wait know, I got a job, back in October, and its keeping me pretty busy. I am a literal Vampire, I sleep all day and work in the evening/night. I work every other weekend too, so I am exhausted most of the time now. So updates will be a little more slower than normal, but I always check the comments and answer when I can. SO, please understand why updates will be slow.  
> HOWEVER, I absolutely love reading how impatient you all are haha!  
> This is 32 pages and 16230 word chapter for ya guys, I hope you like it!  
> Lastly before you start to read, THANK YOU, really thank you all so much, for the love you give to this story! I appreciate you all commenting for the chapters and saying how much you all like it!  
> It really keeps me going on this!  
> P.S!!!!! There is a link to this chapter under the words "stealth suit" click it and scroll all the way down till you get to the Dark Suit, (Warning for SPOILERS OF THHE GAME) for those of you who have played the game I know its the suit given to Peter by Black Cat but I changed that here because it was too perfect.  
> Please enjoy Chapter 3!

A month passed since he got his suit back and it has been a month training. He gained a little bit more muscle than he wanted to but that was fine. Detection was getting to be super easy. Eight out of ten times he would remain undetected. He improved a lot and Natasha had told Peter they would move on from that after he remained undetected ten out of ten times, probably in another week he would nail it down. Defense lessons only took three weeks since Peter learned to block the hard way while fighting crooks and thugs. Martial arts including ju-jitsu and others melded into one during their hand-to-hand. They changed the fighting style every day sometimes every hour to keep Peter on his toes. With time he will be a master martial artist, becoming an expert at hand-to-hand combat utilizing a style of his own. That was going to continue until Clint and Natasha both agreed he was ready.

“There is always more to learn Pete, everyone has a different fighting style and technique. You need to learn them and adapt fast. Sometimes you will come face to face with the worst of men and you need to be ready.” Clint told him during their training together.

Steve said the same thing when he took it upon himself to train Peter when Natasha and Clint were on missions he was not allowed to go on. The Captain mostly stuck to unarmed combat since it was one of his best qualities and skills. Peter managed to put in a few good hits but not enough, the super soldier _memorized_ Peter’s moves when they were repeated, so the good Captain always knew what to counter-strike with. It was a challenge, but one Peter enjoyed. He didn’t show all his moves, Peter needed to keep some type of aces up his sleeves. Though he did learn to hold in his punches a bit more. With Cap, that man can take a punch, but if it was a normal person a punch at his full strength and power; that person would be dead. A single tap to the head can cause a concussion if he thought about it. Moving on to other things, the secret lab of his was on the final touches, and officially be complete the coming Sunday. He was going to go check it out with Ned that day if nothing comes up. Things with his dad have gotten better again after he got his suit back, _again._ Though it has gotten a bit stricter when it came to him patrolling. Either an avenger was with him or his dad kept tabs of him back at the tower. Sometimes a drone followed him around. People started to notice this and were intrigued on why the Avengers were helping out the local vigilante. The Daily Bugle, after the whole Jameson thing, attacked the web-slinger even more. At some point a headline of theirs was for the Avengers to take in the Spider. Pepper saw this as a perfect opportunity to say to the press that Spider-Man was now a trainee of the Avengers Initiative. Though people wanted to know who exactly Spider-Man was, the Avengers were to deny that they did not know and would not force him to reveal anything. There was some backlash but with ignoring it, it died down until little murmurs remained.

“It’s perfect,” she said, “This way when anyone starts wondering again why Spider-Man has disappeared off the face of the earth, we can just say he is off training or on a mission with the rest of you.”

Peter was about argue because if people found out he was away for a while then criminals would know when to strike. He did not need to worry though, Pepper thought of even that, she knew her son would not be able to sleep well knowing he was grounded and people would be getting hurt if he was not patrolling.

“Don’t worry sweetheart SHIELD was kind enough to offer undercover agents that will cover your patrol when your indisposed, even when you do actually go on missions with Natasha and Clint. Besides, this will also teach you not to break our rules, maybe then you won’t get grounded as much.”

He pouted and she kissed his forehead, “It will do the others good too. Maybe seeing crimes that go unseen and stopping them will make them help others not just when major disasters or alien invasions happen. The police can only do so much and refuse to do so much. It’s a good thing we have our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man to help _everyone_.”

He hugged his mom, she was the absolute best, and she was a fan of her little Spider. At the moment now, however, Peter was with his father in the lab after a day at school, and were currently discussing and exploring the superhuman equilibrium Peter had.

“You literally stick to everything.” Tony said.

“I know. I told you.”

“You stick to everything.”

“We’ve established that dad.”

“Hush my spawn, you stick to everything, and yet you maintain perfect equilibrium in any position. The other amazing part is that you adjust to it by _instinct_ and that enables you to balance yourself virtually on any object no matter how small or narrow!”

They tested that out by having Peter stand on objects of various sizes in the lab, both in the upright position and upside down position. Tony also had him stick to walls in different positions.

“You are amazing, you know that?” Tony said as he ruffled his son’s hair.

“Thank dad,” he huffed, “but flattery won’t get you far in regards to you exploiting everything about my powers.”

“Kill joy.”

Peter laughed but took out his notebook flipping it to a particular page.

“So we both know my first mission is going to come soon…”

Tony groaned, he didn’t want his baby to go on missions to kick ass, “Don’t remind me please, I have enough grey hairs.” The elder Stark slapped his hands to his face already feeling a migraine of worry starting.

“Dad come on look,” Peter pointed at the suit he designed, his father’s face immediately took on a ‘I’m-really-interested-in-this-but-I-won’t-let-you-see-that’ look; he had an eyebrow raised and everything. The older Stark swiped the notebook from the workbench. Peter smiled and walked around the bench explaining about the suit.

“I know you worry a lot about me and I thought this would lessen that for you and Mom. It’s based for stealth. There’s camo mode, it will let me be invisible in both visual and audio means. Though there will be some lenses that will spot me but I don’t expect them to figure that out for another couple of years. Sonic-based attacks won’t work on this suit either, it will cancel that out, though it will disrupt my comms from my end if it’s activated.”

“Peter why would you have that feature? It highly unlikely.”

“Well it’s better to be prepared for whatever!”

“Fair point, continue.”

Peter continued to point out things in the notebook still in his father’s hands, “Anti-metal spiders, they are like my spider trackers but deadlier. I can fire them from the top of my wrist to metal objects and they will dissolve. I don’t know what or when I’ll use ‘em for but I thought it would be awesome. The suit is fire proof and though slow it can slowly mend itself, if damage occurs, with this knew synthetic thread. Should come in handy right? I was also thinking about a small distortion field around the suit, it would literally hide me from few for a good minute or so if something happens.”

Tony threw an arm around Peter’s shoulders and held him close, “I’m starting to think you might me smarter than me Petey Pie.”

“Nah, you still got a couple of years ahead of me old man.”

Tony laughed and remained where he was, “You wound me kid. Ya know this right here,” Tony pointed at the close-up drawing of the suits hands, where a familiar red hour glass shape, which looked exactly like certain female spiders’ was, “looks oddly familiar.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about dad. It just the point I apply pressure for my webs.” Peter said looking away and began to gather tools, “So you going to help me or not?”

Tony’s face was hurting from smiling, “So impatient. So what are we calling this?”

“The [Stealth Suit](https://www.gamespot.com/gallery/spider-man-ps4-every-suit-in-the-game/2900-2243/28/).”

Tony looked at his son, then away, quickly setting up the design up to his screens, “Simple. To the point. Perfect.”

They spent nearly the whole day working on the suit. Their enthusiasm making them work double time, right before dinner was about to begin Pepper came down with Natasha. Both Stark men looked at their respective significant other.

Stark men had a thing for red heads apparently.

“Alright boys time for dinner.” Pepper said and Peter frantically swiped his hand in the air to sweep all their work away, his dad laughed, and Peter turned a little pink.

“Go ahead dad, I’ll clean up here.” Peter said as he nudged his dad. Tony didn’t argue accepting the fact that he won’t be the one cleaning up. The elder Stark went to the love of his life and both went up. Natasha walked towards Peter her head cocked to one side.

“What were you working on?”

Peter gave her a small smile, “A new suit, for my missions, though, I think I will alternate between this new one and another I’m thinking of making.”

Natasha came to his side watching his hands move tools and a strange fabric.

“Two new suits?”

“Mhm, mainly for stealth and just to look freaking awesome.” She rolled her eyes and he laughed, “And to ease my parents’ worries.”

Natasha smiled and kissed his cheek, “You’re too kind for this world.”

‘ _Please proceed upstairs young sir, I’ll finish cleaning the rest._ _’_

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, “You sure Jarvis? I can finish this.”

‘ _I insist Peter, It will be no trouble. Besides your mother told me to tell you to hurry up or your supper will get cold._ _’_

“Come on, before Pepper makes me drag you up.” Natasha tells him as she gently tugs him towards the elevator. In the elevator Peter hugs Natasha from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. Taking in the few seconds of closeness he had with her.

“See me at the meeting room, Clint and I need to speak with you.”

He nodded and stepped away from her as the doors opened. Clint appeared by his side and threw an arm around Peter’s shoulders pulling him close.

“There’s my second favorite spider.”

“Only second?”

“Natasha will always be number one…because if not she’ll kill us both.”

“True.”

Clint ruffled his hair and Peter shoved him off, “Ruffle your own feathers will ya?”

Clint gave him a shit eating grin, “Maybe later, anyway Nat and I need to talk to you after dinner. We got a mission for you to join.”

Peter perked up at that. Finally! His parents looked at him funny as he bounced to sit next to Tony. Did his parents already know? Probably not, Clint possibly chose not to tell them so that he won’t be bombarded with worrying parents, the dick. Peter will have to tell them that the time has come for their boy to go on deadly missions. Shouldn’t be that big of a deal since he already risks his life as Spider-man. Right? Right. He will deal with that after he is briefed on what he will do. Dinner was lasagna made by his mom with the help of Uncle Bruce. There were four trays of it. One was eaten by Peter by himself and another by Steve, the other two trays were attacked by the others. They unlike Peter and Steve, ate their fill and leftovers remained. Peter ended up washing dishes with Steve and cleaning up the kitchen. Clint clapped his hands and stood from his seat.

“Well bug boy lets to it.”

Peter stood and so did his dad, “Get to what.”

“Mission time!” Clint shouts with jazz hands.

Both Pepper and Tony stood and Peter held his hands palms toward them, “Woah! Hey, hey, hey. Please tell me you two are heading to bed and not following us to hear the details of my _secret_ mission. This is not a parent-teacher conference, you know? You went to the one at school about three months ago.”

Pepper placed her hands on her hips and gave him the _mom look_ to which made Peter quietly put his hands behind his back patiently waiting. His dad surprisingly did not have his usual playful smirk, Tony had a stern look on, and this made Peter feel small; having both parents look at him the way they are. Clint chuckled and placed his hands on the back of his shoulders and began steering him towards the elevator. The other followed and they made their way towards the meeting room that was on the same floor as Dr. Banner’s lab. Peter sat down and his parents on either side of him, he groaned.

“Really?” he grumbled, Tony just pulled him close and kissed his head and Pepper stroked his hair.

“Alright Mr. and Mrs. Stark, your boy has been eating glue and it’s beginning to be a problem.” Clint started with a serious tone. Natasha smacked the back of his head with a thick file and the Starks all gave him unimpressed looks. 

Natasha took over, “Peter, your parents wanted to be present at all your briefings. Your father is going to monitor the missions anyway. Now SHIELD has given us a standard ISTAR mission. We need intelligence gathering on Edwin Yates, by any means necessary. The man has managed to hack into world banks, government servers, and has taken a peak at SHIELD. There has been chatter on a virus that he might release just for the hell of it. After we gather sufficient information Fury will call in on our next move. It should take about four days five max and it will be done over your fall break. Both Pepper and Tony do not want you missing school.”

“That’s what you get when you reject my genius for your cyber security.” Tony whispered to Peter and the boy couldn’t help but snicker a bit. Pepper rolled her eyes fondly at her boys before returning her attention to Natasha.

“Break is in two weeks, so expect your training to be longer. We want you to be as ready as you can get. We will go over what is to be expected of you the day before we leave. I thought it would be good to tell you ahead of time when we are going to give you time to get ready.”

Peter nodded seriously, inside he was wanting to jump on the walls because he was excited. He expected his nerves and fear to appear the day before they ship out. For now, he just wanted to celebrate his first mission. Natasha was handing him the file she had on her, he flipped it open skimming through the pages. There was info on their target, details of where they will stay and points of interest as well as points or steps of a plan. There was more details he would go over by himself in the privacy of his room later. Clint wiggled his eyebrows.

“You excited?”

All Peter could do was smile and nod. All stood as they made their way out, before the Starks went out Tony held Peter back a bit. He turned to face his parents.

“We will have a chat as well before you leave, okay? I know we are hovering on this but let us do this?”

Peter smiled at them and nodded, anything to ease their worries for a while. Pepper hugged him, if she hugged him tighter than necessary he didn’t say anything about it and hugged her back.

“We are going to bed, you have school tomorrow, so don’t stay up too late alright?”

“Yeah ma.”

Tony and Pepper both kissed him on the forehead before saying their goodnights. He looked back down to the file in his hands and it was growing heavy with the weight of what was to come. He shook his head, he will freak out over it later, and right now Peter wanted to look for a certain spider. As soon as he stepped out of the door, his spidey sense tingled faintly as a hand brought him to a body. Natasha’s lips met his, he smiled into the kiss while his arms wrapped her, and he managed not to drop the file.

“I love you.” He said against her lips and he felt her smile against him. They pulled away but Peter did not remove his arms, making sure to keep her right where she was. She looked at him, and even though she doesn’t say those three words back to him, Peter can clearly see the love in her eyes for him. Her walls are gone and there, right there, is all he needs to see. He accepts her the way she is.

“You busy this weekend?” he asked, he wanted to show her the complete lab when he showed Ned.

She brushed the hair away from his forehead and nodded, “Your father has a meeting with the mayor, something about the final removal of the Chitauri tech from when Loki invaded.”

Peter deflated a little bit, “What day?”

“Sunday. Why?” She asked.

“I wanted to show you finished lab that day.”

Natasha kissed him again with a small laugh for the pout on his face. “Maybe another day hmm? Your mother wants me to accompany your father for some extra security.”

He could understand that, his mother, ever since the whole Afghanistan incident was shaken up. She would hire extra security to blend with the crowd or hide around where Tony would work in public and sometimes private meeting. Natasha and Clint were now the only ones Pepper entrusted Tony with when it came to things like that. In all honesty Peter was glad that Natasha would be the one to watch his father’s back. Now, he just had to figure out when he could show Natasha the lab. Like they said in the shortest pre-mission meeting, he was going to get busy with training. Even then his Spider-Man time was pretty slim. Before he could get another thought out he was kissed yet again.

“Come back to me, I lost you to your own mind for a minute there.” Natasha teased.

Peter snorted and lifted her up, her powerful legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Her hands came around to hold the back of his neck, he looked up to her.

“Please tell me Clint is going to be doing something far away from us on the mission.”

Natasha smiled, “No luck моя любовь (my love), the hawk will be with us the entire time.”

Peter’s face became puckered, “I call dibs with rooming with you.”

“Peter,” she said fondly, “we can’t risk ourselves like that.”

“Why not? Clint won’t know unless we actually do something in front of him. We literally would have to be sucking face in front of him, for him, to actually see what’s up.”

“Peter…”

“Come on Tasha, it will be the few times we can be us, together. We can sneak out and do what we want. No one will know. Being the genius that I am, I will make sure of it.”

She looked down at him, she looked at the fierce look in his eyes as he said what he did. The boy was determined. And it was not like Natasha didn’t want that, she was just scared, her, the infamous Black Widow, scared. Of what? This boy. This boy who was on his way to promise her the world and by God, will this boy do anything to accomplish that. She was snapped out of her own daze as he kissed her, slow and sweet.

“Just me and you. What do you say?”

She pecked his lips, “After and _only_ when the mission is _successfully_ completed.”

His smile was blinding, she held tight as he spun her around in pure joy.

“I love you. I love you. I love you!”

She couldn’t help the laughter that came bubbling out of her. It was a strange sound to hear from herself. She sounded _so happy._ And she was only like this with Peter, sometimes Clint would see through her mask when she visited the farm. Peter started to walk towards the elevator and he had no intention of putting her down just yet. Natasha didn’t mind she would hang on until they got to her floor. When they entered Peter walked to the corner, where she was perched on the railing there. Peter tucked his head under her chin, resting on her collar bone. Natasha stroked the back of his head.

“Oh yeah!” Peter suddenly said moving his head to look at her, “I _finally_ finished those Widow Bites for you. Sorry it took a while, with the lab, grounding, and other stuff.”

“It’s fine Peter, thank you.”

His smile became goofy looking and he kissed her, “Love you.”

When they heard the elevator ding, they stood apart. There was no one in the hallway but they did not take any chances. They walked towards her room, their hands brushing together just once. When they got to her door, which slid open, Peter turned to face her; with his hands behind his back, he took a little bow.

“Like the fine gentleman that I am, I walked the fine lady to her door.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Chivalry is alive and well in this gentleman I see.”

“Well, can’t have my girl walk home at night.”

Natasha laughed, “Don’t, you sounded like Steve there for a second.”

Peter gave a small chuckle, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss, “Too much?”

He laughed fully when Natasha took a swipe at him, making him jump away.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously in love with you? Yeah I am.”

Natasha couldn’t help the heat that was gathering on her cheeks. This silly boy of hers. Peter came close again and held her hand, “Can I stay for a while?”

Natasha said nothing as she pulled him into the room, making sure the door locked behind them and asking JARIVS to alert them if anyone was approaching her room; she kept the lights off. The glow of the city below was enough for the room at this time of night. Like the new lovers they were they stood there in the middle of the room, just taking each other in. Peter took in the time, it was nearing twelve already. He kissed Natasha’s forehead and nudged her towards her bathroom.

“Wanna get ready for bed? I don’t want to keep you up too long.” He said with a smile, though he would love to spend all his time with her, he would stay only for a while. He could see the reluctance in her eyes and it made him giddy inside knowing that she didn’t want to leave him for a moment. She nodded anyway, moving to get her night clothes, and she walked into the bathroom. While Peter waited he walked towards the windows and looked out into the city. So many lights still on, people mingling about in the streets still. The homeless tucked into their corners and the occasional drunk group of tourists laughing their way back to their hotel. He scanned the streets over and over, looking for crime, and shockingly found none so far. Looking at Central park, it was mostly a dark mass in the night, save for the small lamps of light that lit the pathway around the park. Even this high up and through the tough glass of the windows, Peter heard the slightly muffled sound of car horns. He imagined Spider-man web-slinging through the skyscrapers and other buildings, relishing in the night air and the feeling of flight. This is his home, his city and despite the chaos that happens every day, he loves it all the same. With a tingle in the back of his head, pale, graceful arms wrapped around his middle. He felt Natasha’s head on his back and he smiled.

“Can I stay a bit longer?” He softly asked and when he felt her nod he turned around. His pupils were probably blown wide as he took in her appearance. Her navy blue nightgown made her skin glow. It was short reaching above her knees, the sleeves where and inch wide with delicate lace work on it. Her black bra was showing through the transparency of the cloth and the top of her breasts were in plain view. Peter swallowed as he tried not to stare at her chest or her underwear that was clear to see as well. So, not wanting to think of anything lewd and pop an oncoming boner, he scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. Natasha didn’t look at him but wrapped an arm around his neck, the blush hidden in the dark. He walked slowly towards her bed and somehow managed to pull the covers back with Natasha still in his arms. He didn’t let go of her though, instead he sat on the bed arranged them so that she was pillowed on his chest. He pulled the covers up to their waists, she smiled and tapped his chest; holding in her laughter as Peter covered his embarrassment with a cough. They didn’t say anything because of the want between them. They wanted to do more with each other but both were still new at this and both scared even though they didn’t show it. Peter was busy imagining pus filled warts on a foot so his mind wouldn’t wander to the things he wanted to do with Natasha. The Widow merely closed her eyes, a shiver running through her as she knew what he was thinking. Thinking she was cold Peter pulled himself from the image of infected feet and pulled the covers up to her shoulders and pulled her closer. They stayed that way for a while until the clock beside the bed read a quarter after three in the morning. Peter knew she wasn’t asleep but he had to leave, no matter how bad he wanted to stay. Slowly he removed himself from her reluctantly and quietly. She kept her eyes shut and sighed when he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“I love you.” He whispered before he left, when the door closed after him Natasha opened her eyes and pulled the pillow that Peter leaned on close to her. His scent lingered on it and with that she fell asleep, imagining him there with her.

 

When the weekend came around they didn’t spend a lot of time together, the only time they spent together was during training and even then, they were not alone. One of the other Avengers or his parents were always around. They sneaked a few kisses when they could. When Sunday came around it was time to show Ned the lab and Natasha was off to the meeting with his father. As he and Ned walked down the street towards his building, Ned was all over the place. Peter couldn’t find it in himself to feel annoyed at the millions of questions that were asked his way or the way that Ned kept nudging him, begging Peter to at least describe the place. Peter kept his lips sealed, not wanting to ruin the surprise for both of them. Peter had seen pictures of the finished placed but it would be nothing like seeing it in person. Before they reached the door Peter gave his backpack a small pat, making sure the Spider-Man suit was still in there. At the front door Ned was looking like he was going to bust the door down. No key required, Peter simply placed his hand on the door knob, which scanned his prints for recognition, and the sound of the door unlocked. Ned plowed right in and screamed, literally _screamed_ , Peter laughed but stopped when he himself walked in. The walls were painted in greys, three 60” inch glass screens hung on separate walls, and each displayed something different. In glowing images one showed stats for a new suit design and spider gadgets; another showed news clips, videos of spider-man, and tacking of crime. The last showed the spider-man logo, remaining on stand-by. Besides the screens on the walls, the stairs, and the door the basement; there was nothing else on the floor or walls. This didn’t stop Ned from his fan-girling, _yet._

“Where the hell is everything else Peter?” Ned asked after he realized that the first floor was nicely decorated, but nothing else besides the three hollo-screens were present that made it anything of the lab that they worked together on.

“Oh, so the excitement died already?” Ned pushed him and then whined.

“PETE, you’re killing me. Now I know how your dad feels. You suck. I’m joking you’re awesome. The rest?” He brought his hands together, “Please, Obi-wan, you’re my only hope.”

Peter snorted and nodded toward the screens again. “Karen, you in?”

“All set Peter!” Her cheerful voice sounded from hidden speakers.

“Alright, start the wake-up call.”

The center of the walls slowly began to cut themselves into wall panels and slowly and smoothly started to shift making room for smaller screens. Tools neatly organized slid out as well as display cases of chemicals with beakers, tubes, and other chemistry accessories. Counters popped out next, two microscopes sat on top of one. A sink in another for random use; the rest was ready and clutter free for now. Holographic images appeared around them giving the entire floor a blur glow.

“Might want to take a couple of steps back Ned.” Peter said enjoying his lab coming to life while he pulled Ned back a bit. His best friend looked like he was about to faint from excitement and wonder.

The floor in front of them began to shift one large lab bench ascended, its black top smooth and new. On the surface was a small metallic shelf at its center, it’s height not passing Peter or Ned’s necks, and the shelf was lined with Peter’s setting web fluid. An L-shaped lab bench emerged next, on its surface except the manual touch- settings for the entire lab and some circuits and random tech parts in neat piles. At the center of the room came a large black square table, upon it a hologram of an entire 3D map of New York was shown, even the Tower. Ned stumbled and Peter rushed to hold him up.

“I’m pretty sure I’m dead right now.”

“Not yet Ned, the best part for you is in the basement.”

“There’s more?” The boy said in a shaky voice that was trembling with even more elation.

“Oooh Ned, I can’t wait for you to see what Peter did for you!” Karen joined in as she opened the door to the basement.

“Help me lower my heart rate Peter, is Karen the one moving things around?”

Peter nodded as he started to descend the metal stairs, “Yeah, she is the AI of the lab, just like JARVIS is for back home. She is the security too, it was easy to program into the system and private servers. She can freely and simultaneously be monitoring the lab while she is with me during my patrols and other times.”

“Awesome.” Ned said in awe.

 _“Right? Peter is a genius.”_ Karen chirped.

When they reached the bottom, it was still kind of dark.

“Karen if you would please.”

The lights flashed on in the apartment sized basement. Large display cases with black mannequins slid up from the floor, much like the lab benches did upstairs. Seven in all, with six remaining clothed free, but one wore his first spider-man costume he managed to swipe from his parents before they actually burned it. There was four large lockers that would contain any of their personal things while they were at the lab, behind the lockers was the emergency escape. In the center of the room was a sleek looking sofa and coffee table, something to crash on for Ned if he was going to spend the rest of his days here. There was a dark corner left, in the room and Ned walked towards it. The light came on and a long sided, corner desk was tucked into the walls. A single mouse pad and mouse in the middle of the desk, a very expensive looking gamer chair added to the desk.

“A desk was my surprise?” Ned asked trying not to let the disappointment show, Peter sighed and threw an arm over Ned’s shoulders.

“Ned, I haven’t shown you the surprise yet. Karen go for it.”

“ _Got it! Powering up Protocol Guy-in-chair_.”

Holographic screens popped up along with a holographic keyboard. The large screen in the middle read ‘Welcome Ned!’ while the rest showed news articles, random videos, private data, and many other things a hacker could only dream of.

“ _Surprise Ned!”_ Karen shouted and Ned was on the verge of tears.

“Aw man really?”

Peter wagged his eyebrows, “Yeah, but, only on the weekends for now alright? We both got school and it would be suspicious if we stayed out every day for this. The lab could be at risk.”

Ned was nodding away before Peter finished his sentence and then brought Peter in what Ned would say was a bone-crushing hug, “You’re the best friend anyone could ever ask for, you know that?”

Peter appreciated what Ned said and returned the hug without actually doing any bone crushing.

“Do you mind if I stay down here for a bit, I’ll meet you on the second floor?”

Peter nodded understanding that Ned wanted to mess with his tech for a bit before getting into anything else. Besides, the poor guy needed to sit down for a while anyway. Peter walked back upstairs and headed to the second floor by himself. He was impressed with the work done with the place, the kitchen was the farthest thing on the floor. The black and light cream color of the walls matched well with the wooden floor. A kitchen island was attached to the left wall of the kitchen with bar stools, there was no food in the kitchen yet; however, it was stocked with high-end cookware and elegant dishes and cups. It was all very modern and well done. He will need to learn to cook some more, maybe he will ask Steve or Uncle Bruce to help him in that area. At the center was a large soft grey sectional couch that nearly completed a square. The couch faced a 65” flat screen TV, complete with the latest gaming system and movies. A bathroom was located right under the second staircase leading up to the third floor, so it wasn’t really an eyesore. Large book shelves completed the living area. It was simple, the way Peter liked it. The over-look down, was a real nice touch; especially with the glass railing as the finishing touch.

Peter nodded at the great work, maybe he will call on the crew again some other time. Right now, he walked up the final stair case. It lead to a decent sized hallway, cream colored walls with a dark floor to match. The walls were decorated with thick black frames that Peter is sure contains some really expensive art. There were three black doors, each leading to a bedroom. Ned’s was the first door on his left, Peter didn’t bother to go in since the room was pretty bare except for a bed and desk, and his own bathroom. He wanted Ned to personalize it the way his best friend wanted it. The middle bedroom he also passed, it was more of the guest room than anything else. Finally the master bedroom which he claimed for himself, Peter opened the door and walked in. It was a large room alright, and a large bathroom with two sinks and a fancy looking shower that would take a bit for him to figure out. The room contained a walk in closet, a king sized bed, a desk with computer, and small drawers to stuff some back up clothing. He sat on the bed, taking it all in.

His own space.

He should buy some plants for the place. A little green around here would make it livelier and a little less high tech. Not that he minded, he looked out the window.

“Karen frost the windows.”

 _“_ _Sure thing Peter.”_

Slowly as if ice where freezing the window, the glass became foggy. Giving the room a bit of privacy from outside eyes.

“Peter?” Ned shouted from the first floor. He got up and went to the over-look on the second floor.

Peering down at his friend Peter asked what was going on, “There a problem?”

“You have to see this. There is something gliding through New York!”

Peter hopped over the glass railing and landed in a crouch. Ned looked like he wanted to clap but shook his head.

“No time to say how awesome that was.” He headed back to the basement with Peter at his heels, “This thing I moving at high speeds, so far no one has really called it in yet, that will change in a few seconds I think.”

“What exactly is it Ned?” Peter questioned, needing more details.

“I don’t know! But look at this,” Ned sat down in his chair and his fingers began to move incredibly fast. Peter immediately turned his attention to the screens, there was different footage from city cameras; the heights of the cameras were pretty high up or they were angled up. A blur moved through a few frames. Ned was zooming in to one particular blur of it. Since the image was taken from a distance it took a bit to clear it up enough to see the clearest image of the object.

“Is…is someone on that thing?!” Peter blurted and Ned flailed his arms around nearly hitting Peter in the face.

“Yeah! Its not doing anything yet but looks like a job for Spider-Man?”

Before Peter could answer him, the 911 line audio increased.

“911 What’s your emergency?”

“Yeah, uhm, there seems to be something flying in the sky. There’s some freak on a glider or somethin’ just maniacally laughing at nothing.”

Peter and Ned looked at each other, but then heard nothing as an alarm flashed on the screen. Footage from the news and even cellphones were popping up. More audio sounded making everything a jumbled mess, until the being in the glider started to fly low close to people. Some people were confused probably thinking it part of some elaborate show and others looked uneasy darting into buildings to get out of the things line of sight.

“The calls are seriously piling on the police. It’s making people uneasy.”

Peter nodded keeping his eyes on the figure that now was clear it was clearly in a suit. It looked like it was not even in a complete suit, peter should know. It looked more tactical than anything, the person on the high tech glider wore a helmet to cover its face. No facial features found at all under that dark helmet. It was like a motorbike helmet except for the unusual tear drop shape it was in. It was all very crude to be honest.

“What the heck is he up to?” Peter mumbled to himself, Ned turned to say something but an unfamiliar high-pitched voice broke in.

_“The itsy-bitsy Spider went up the waterspout_

_Out came goblin and blew the spider up!”_

Well, at least now they knew one thing, this “ _goblin_ ” wanted the attention of Spider-Man; well now he has it. Peter started running to get his pack, yelling at Ned to keep an eye on the Goblin. He threw the pack over his shoulder as he pulled his suit on, quickly pulling it on and slapping a hand on the spider crest on his chest. As it adjusted to his frame he pulled on his mask and dove out of the now open window, curtesy of Karen.

_“Route now highlighted, this is the quickest way for you to reach the Goblin Peter.”_

“Thanks Karen, Ned? What’s he doing now?”

“He’s throwing these weird lookin flash grenades, really terrorizing people now Peter! Cops on seen, guns out, but not shooting for risk of hurting anyone and not wanting to piss the dude off to do some real damage.”

Peter inwardly cursed, “No movement from home?”

Karen decided to answer, to save Ned from looking it up _“Negative Peter. It has not been dubbed as an Avenger threat. Captain Rodgers and Dr. Banner have left for SHIELD about an hour ago. Clint has joined Natasha with your father. Thor is unavailable for he is not currently on planet.”_

Peter sighed in both relief and disbelief. Usually there was always someone at the Tower in case something big happen, guess not today though. He continued to swing through the city, pushing himself straight up and letting go of the web to gain more momentum and speed.

“ETA?” he asked anyone of the two.

“Six minutes Pete, careful.”

He could hear the flash bombs sounding off and the loudness of maniacal laughter. He got close just as the man was throwing another grenade, he shot a web out and ricochet it back at him. It flashed as it made contact with its owner. The Goblin, as it chose to say, grunted and glided back away from the cloud of smoke.

“Well, well,” it started sending shivers down Peter’s spine, “Finally, to be honest little spider, I was this close blowing people up!” The man stretched the ‘I’ sound in the word this and with his pointer and thumb indicated a _very_ small space between the two digits.

“I got to say you’re a few days early for Halloween Mister.”

“That’s a little tasteless don’t you think?” The man sneered but Peter held a finger up.

“AH! One sec man.” He started webbing together a small pouch as the “Goblin” was starting to get irritated. Peter held out the web-bag.

“Trick-or-treat!”

The goblin yelled and threw bomb after bomb which Peter jumped in the air to grab in said web-pouch.

“This is why parents check their kid’s Halloween candy!” Peter launched the pouch as high up as he could and away from any buildings before it went off in one huge blast breaking windows and making car alarms blast. Those were NOT flash bombs, those were bombs, BOMBS. This guy was serious.

“Now if you’re quite done with being an idiot.”

“Jerk face says what?”

“Excuse me?”

“Jerk face says what?” Ned and Karen were snickering in his ear.

“What?”

“Exactly!” He shouted hands directly motioning to the villian.

“ENOUGH.” He shouted taking out more bombs and throwing them not at Peter no, at the people down below them. That snapped him out of the playfulness, he nosedived down. Webbing the bobs and flicking them up was all he do at the moment. The windows were causalities he was willing to make. The bombs were not stopping from falling and Peter had a slight problem trying to get near the man at the same time he was gathering bombs away from the people. However, finally a tiny window as the man reached for more explosives, Peter shot webbing at his hands, successfully webbing them together. The Goblin flew off trying to get the webbing off. With the last explosives out of the way Peter directs the Police to help get the civilians off the streets and anywhere inside a building. Some law officers ignored him as expected.

“Some help they are really, New York’s finest,” To the shouting people he yelled for them to take cover. Jumping high up he webbed his way to the direction this new villian was going to. Rounding a corner and free-falling, he spotted the dark mass gliding away. As he got close, the tearing sound of his webs made him hurry. Webbing ahead of him, one stream of web to his left the other on his right, Peter sling-shot himself towards the man on the glider. Feet first, Peter threw the man off balance. He knocked him off the glider but, as soon as the owner was gone, the machine went crazy as a horse.

“Woah, hey easy there girl!” If it was not for his sticking ability he would have been thrown off already. He crouched down to get a better grip on the machine as it went down to its flailing owner.

“Oh no you don’t.” Peter shot a web out and it stuck to the falling man. The glider, being smart as it was, knew to pull up, and with it Peter and by extension its owner. The man was heading towards central, it acted as if it knew which direction to go in. Peter looked down, waving down at the man.

“Hello! This is your captain speaking, thank you for choosing Spider airlines for your flight today!”

Peter began to hall the man up slowly, a small alarm rang in the Goblin’s arm. The crazy laughter bubbled from him again.

“Looks like play time is over Spider-Man!”

“Hey thanks for remembering the hyphen! Most people forget about that!”

He pulled faster but, with a press of a button the glider sped up with the help of a little rocket. That actually threw Peter off. The glider regained its owner. He managed to flip and land on the nearest building.

“Oh no you don’t!” His next web shot stuck itself under the glider, “YES!” Looking down at his hand gripped around the webbing, “Wait.”

Peter was yanked through the air, “Woah, woah, woah, worst ride ever!”

Peter climbed up, the Goblin didn’t notice him under the glider. As he reached the top, Peter pulled a panel off the glider, he cleared his throat and the helmet peered down at him.

“Hey man quick question,” he fully stuck himself on the glider and wrapped a finger around a thick blue wire, “What does this do?” He pulled the wire out shielding his face with a hand as sparks flew. The glider started making abrupt stops and flying out of control.

“You imbecile!” The man shouted as he held on for dear life.

“I’ll have you know people think I’m adorable!”

Before the man can say an insult, he shouted, and Peter groaned as they were flying right towards a very large window.

 

Natasha woke up the night after Peter left feeling refreshed. Even though he left before she fell asleep, because of his scent, she slept well and unguarded. Which was something she did like but at the same time was uneasy about. She loved that it was Peter that helped her sleep nightmare free. She didn’t remember the last time she slept without a nightmare, she felt _safe_ with him. The uneasiness came from the fact that she actually slept for so long. She was always in a state between asleep and wakefulness just like she was taught, in case of any attack on her or something that would need her to be ready at a seconds notice. She _slept soundly._ She could have been attacked and she would not have noticed until it was probably too late. A hand went to rest over her heart, feeling it pound loud and hard as it always did when she thought about anything Peter related. Sighing she got up and got ready for the day, it was mostly training and getting ready for the mission with Peter. Her heart gave an unnecessary flutter as she thought about his words. He wanted to spend time with her alone without any interruptions, but would they be able to do that? Her? She’s a spy easy to forget by everyone else but her targets. Peter? Who in this world hasn’t heard of the Stark name before? Tony used to make weapons, she is pretty sure that worldwide the past weapons and the infamous Iron Man, Tony Stark, is known well. Now that she thinks about it, will they ever get moments without the worry of getting caught? She didn’t even know how long this would last, Peter would find someone else. Here she was being stupid thinking his words hold truth, that he won’t let her go. She doesn’t know and it makes her head hurt and makes her irritated not knowing something that is probably right in her face. She pushed all of that in the back of her mind, there are things to be done. The days leading up to the weekends were shockingly Peter free, much to her hidden disappointment. She caught him only once as he was heading to school. Peter kissed her quick saying his usual ‘I love you’ as he bolted out the door not wanting to be late.

Stepping out of her room on Sunday afternoon, she went over to Clint’s. Unsurprisingly she caught him just as he was getting ready.

“What time do you wake up? As soon as the sun hits the horizon or what?”

She rolled her eyes at him and gathered the boots by the door and throwing them at him. He jumped a bit but then acted as nothing happened. Her perfectly shaped brow arched up at his fake coolness. Like her he was wearing subtle tactical clothing underneath a leather jacket. Designed by Stark himself, the clothing looked nothing like spy-wear of course. Natasha leaned on the wall, feeling the two small hand guns she had hidden on her person as she shifted back. Her widow-bites were hidden under the sleeves of the jacket. Feeling one she felt excited at the ones Peter designed for her. Sure Tony made her things all the time for her and the other Avengers but, Peter made things just for _her._ Something just for her made by the person she loves.

“What are you smiling about?”

Natasha gave a twitch of surprise, however, looking at Clint he didn’t miss the movement at all. She was smiling?

“I wasn’t.”

Clint gave her a look of disbelief, “Nat I was talking to you for four minutes straight and the whole time you were just staring at your hand smiling.”

He stood up and walked towards her, lifting a hand to touch her forehead, “You feeling ok?” he asked. She glared at him and stabbed him the gut with a hard jab from the tips of her fingers. He doubled over and she brushed past him to leave the room.

“We leave in five.” With that she made her way to the elevator, “JARVIS?”

_ “At your assistance Miss Romanov.” _

“Is Peter home?”

_“Negative the young Sir left at eleven-twenty this morning to meet up with Mr. Leeds.”_

She nodded, Natasha wanted to greet him before she left but, the boy left before her. In the common area she saw Pepper fixing Tony’s red tie. The man wearing his signature shades, expensive suit, and red sneakers.

“Thank you.” Tony said as he kissed Pepper, her eyes crinkling in happiness. Stark then turned to Natasha clapping his hands together.

“There you are, so where’s the bird?”

“He’s finishing getting dressed.”

Tony looked up to the ceiling probably thinking why he had Clint as security today. Pepper just smiled and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

“Behave.” She said to him and Tony pretended to look offended, “Set a good example to Peter.”

“Our baby sets good examples for me actually.”

“I know.” Pepper laughed and it was heartwarming seeing them together and talking about Peter. Both would go on and on about the boy. When Peter was a baby, Tony would spend hours watching his son. Describing every little feature as perfect, so Pepper would say. Natasha wanted something like that. The Red Room told her that it would be impossible, she would get nothing of the sort. Nothing but pain and fulfilling the mission mattered. Yet, a risky seed of hope was starting to bloom. Clint walked in saving her from her own mind, it was now time to focus on the mission.

Pepper kissed Tony one more time, “Be home by dinner, Bruce is cooking today.”

“You got it. Where’s Pete? He usually on the couch being lazy.”

“He’s with Ned, now go, and stop procrastinating.”

Tony sighed and left with the two spies. When they got to the designated meeting area around central they were in for a while. All three went into the spacious open meeting room. The table at its center held seats for twenty-three people. Tony took a seat at the head of the table, as he would of course too. The mayor blinked, probably thinking why he was seating on the left side of Tony Stark and not at the head of the table. Natasha and Clint sat on his right and the meeting began. About an hour in with talk about the storage of the chitauri tech and what was to be done with it Natasha’s phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pant pocket, it was a message from Peter.

< Everything going well? How’s dad? You doing alright?

Natasha smiled a bit, ever the worrier her boy.

>Everything is fine Peter. Your dad is being himself and getting bored. I’m alright silly boy, where are you? How’s Ned.

<Ah quick Tasha get him out of there before he insults everyone’s intelligence! And Ned’s good just REALLY excited, he says hi.

Natasha cleared her throat in order to prevent the laugh that was climbing up her throat. Tony looked over at her begging with his eyes to end all this, she ignored him. He sighed yet again and started messing with his phone as the mayor continued to talk about wanting in on this clean up. Clint was trying to look over at her phone to see who she was messaging. Natasha gave him a glare that could blow up the sun, Barton blinked and sulked turning his attention to the far side of the room.

<Your mother told him to behave. Say hello for me.

>Mother’s word is law in this land.  How long is it supposed to take any way and will do.

<No longer than 2 hours but that’s going to change.

>Well hopefully it doesn’t last longer than that. Dad might start to blow things up.

>I gotta go Ned and I reached the lab, I’ll see you at home. Love you.

She smiled again and could only imagine as Ned bounced off every surface to go see the lab. Peter had worked hard on that building for a while, he wanted it to be perfect. Since he gave her access to the building, Peter said whenever things got to be too much for her, she was always welcome to go there too cool down. She wanted to go with Peter today to see how everything turned out but she had a job she needed to do. Natasha knew that Peter will always let things go when it came to his parents, anything to keep them safe.

 _Even you Tasha_ , she heard him say in her head.

“You sure you’re alright? Who the heck you talking to?” Clint whispered and Natasha pinched his side for him to back up. She needed to be a little more careful when reading texts from Peter. Clint took in a breath of pain and when everyone else in the room turned to look at him, Clint waved them off. Tony deflated hoping something was going on but nothing happened that would have been an escape from this meeting.

Just as they were wrapping up an hour and a half later, Tony was nodding along to whatever the Mayor was saying. The man just really wanted to go home.

“Well Eric as fun as this all was, I want to go home.” Tony, ever straight forward at times like this.

The Mayor, by now, had a noticeable tick in his jaw. In the distance there was sounds of loud pops. Plumes of smoke rose and disappeared, Natasha and Clint turned towards the windows trying to pin-point the moving sounds. Tony slid his blue-tooth into his ear.

“JARVIS, what’s going on?”

The soft pops turned loud and below people were starting run from the west. The explosions were getting closer and closer. They weren’t anywhere near the ground, they were all high up, it was strange.

_“Spider-Man is currently in combat with an unidentified individual. No casualties at the moment.”_

Natasha and Tony both blanched a bit, at this point you would call her a ghost. The TV for conference calls turned on showing Spider-Man dangling from a glider. Tony cursed loud as he realized the Iron Man suit was in the tower for repairs. Natasha kept her eyes on the screen, seeing Peter climb up under the glider and surprising the unknown man. A second later the flying object was going out of control and heading straight towards…

Natasha and Clint pulled Tony away from the windows, Clint having grabbed the Mayor as well. The other security grabbed anyone else. Spider-Man came crashing through the window along with the bomber and the glider. The young vigilante rolled and stood while the man groaned on the ground. Spider-Man started shooting webs at the out of control glider, putting together the webbing, he held the mass in one hand. The glider was struggling to get out of the webbing, it now looked like a balloon in the wind and Peter was the child that held the string tight so it wouldn’t float away. Once that was dealt with he turned to look around the room, the lenses of his mask going wide.

“Da- I mean Stark! Mr. Stark. Mayor meeting. Right.”

Tony looked like he wanted to go over and check Peter over for injuries, Natasha was no better as she saw the small cuts from the glass had cut the suit.

“I’m ok!” Spider-Man said, “Sorry for the, uh, windows.”

Tony, Natasha, and Clint just started at him in disbelief. All of a sudden the glider stopped spazzing out and turned to Peter. Small guns emerged from the front of it.

“Well I think this test drive is over,” The man said now standing but, holding his left shoulder. Peter glared at him as a button was pressed and the glider was about to shoot. Holding the webbing in both hands Peter pulled down hard, knocking the flying object off balance and to the ground. It crashed and fell out the window, the man jumping out after it.

“Sorry again!” Spider-Man yelled jumping out as well, Natasha ran to the hole in the glass looking down just in time to see Peter swing away.

“Romanov.” Tony said as they all headed to the elevator and once it dinged open, she dashed out taking the car and following after Spider-Man. With traffic, Peter and the man were quite a ways ahead, nearing Oscorp. Peter was just about to reach him when a smoke bomb went off a very large one at that. The smoke was spreading quickly, she abruptly stopped the car, and got out looking for any signs of the web-slinger. Peter shot out and ran up a wall to reach the ledge of a building. He was looking down into the cloud searching for the man, however, Natasha’s gaze was solely on him. Perched on the ledge, Peter remained still, and Natasha wanted to shout at him. Peter leaped from the ledge and started to search.

Her phone rang, without looking to see who was calling, she answered the phone, “Romanov.”

“How is he? Is he alright?” Tony’s frantic voice came in.

“Minor scratches that’s it. The target seems to have escaped a couple of blocks from Osborne’s building.”

A sigh of relief came from Tony, “Ok, ok, alright. Make sure he comes home.”

With that Natasha hung up, she got back in the car and proceeded to follow Peter. After half an hour, Spider-Man seemed to end the search and go east. She recognized the way she was going, it was Peter’s lab. She sped up, weaving through other cars. She lost Peter for a few minutes and just as she was parking, she saw him land on the roof of his building. Getting off quickly she nearly ran to the door. At her touch of the door handle it unlocked, she went it. She saw Ned coming up from a door on the far right. His eyes were about to pop out of his skull, with a shaky finger he pointed up towards the ceiling.

“He’s on the third floor, last door on the left. Say bye to Peter for me!” He said as he dashed out of the place, she was already on the second floor when Ned finished saying what floor Peter was on. When she got to the third floor, she continued at her quick pace, and she opened the door. Peter was folding the suit into his backpack and wearing only jeans, there was no sign of any scratches. They healed already thanks to his superhuman healing. His head snapped up and turned to face her. She was already walking towards him and when he was in her reach she pulled him into her arms. Peter gave her an understanding smile and said nothing as he pulled her to him.

“Dad told you to bring me home?”

She nodded, her forehead touching his chin, and he laughed a bit.

“I’m alright you know.”

She huffed at him and pulled away slightly, moving his head this way and that checking over to make sure he fully healed.

“Internal injuries?”

“Tasha I’m fine.”

“Internal injuries?” she repeated a little more firmly and he sighed, kissing her head.

“None agent Romanov.”

She glared at him and he gave her the signature Stark smirk. HE stepped away from her to pull a shirt on.

“Who was that?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, called himself the Goblin though. It looked like he was testing out some new tech on me. Maybe a rising villian.”

Natasha stayed close to Peter, subconsciously her hand was gripping his shirt.

“Well, SHIELD will have to know about this. The bombings just got him on the SHILD watch list.”

Peter wagged his eyebrows, “Am I on said list.”

Natasha gave him an unimpressed look which he kissed away. Peter looked down at her hand which had a knuckle white grip. He sighed and sat down on the bed, she stepped into the space between his legs. She took his face in her hands as he looked up at her, giving her a sad smile.

“This is what I do.” He told her seriously. She knew what he meant, Spider-Man is going to get into dangerous situations all the time. Times that they can’t be there for him will happen. Just like her and others, he will have to do things alone. No matter how much she hates that. Not wanting to voice her discomfort she straddled his lap and kissed him. The kiss gained momentum and soon their breaths came out in gasps. She felt him tug her shirt up and when she was going to comply both their phones rang. Peter groaned loud and planted his face on her chest. Natasha huffed out a laugh both didn’t answer their phones as they got ready to leave the hide out.

Once there he was whisked away to the med bay, Natasha followed wanting to make sure he was alright, and he was, just like he said. Tony had to make sure about five more times before he was convinced that Peter was okay. Natasha stood next to him and his fingers would brush against her legs. Pepper had to do another check when she came home and Peter had to take his parents to another room to explain to them that with Spider-Man comes danger that he won’t be able to avoid. It took over two hours for them to calm down. During that time she waited in his room, everyone else thought she was walking around the tower to patrol it. When Peter came in he looked exhausted.

“OH wait!” he ran to his closet and started throwing clothes out of it. He pulled out a slim rectangular box. It looked like the ones jewelers would place necklaces in. Peter sat next to her and held the box out to her. She took in and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You know I am not much of a diamond girl right?”

Peter laughed, “I know which is why I made something better. Open it.”

She did and inside were two sleek looking black bands. She took them out and realized what they were. Slipping the old ones off the new Widow bites fit well. Flicking her wrists a little the bands folded out and electrical currents zapped in and out of view. Peter looked excited and proud that they were working so well.

“It’s got two charges of an ultrasonic blast, will render enemies in a lot of pain. So, they will be easier to take down. The range is about fourteen feet, I am hoping to upgrade them more later on. Do you like them?”

Natasha was impressed and happy, flicking her wrists once more the weapon went back to looking like two sleek bracelets. She kissed Peter on the cheek.

“They’re perfect, Thank you.”

Peter had a sheepish smile, he ducked his head, and when that passed he pecked her lips.

“I love you.”

A day after he got a break from school Peter was in his room. It was the day they ship out to Ireland for the mission. They would leave soon in order to be in Dublin by nightfall. And with a Stark jet, they would definitely get there quick enough. Natasha went up to his room after he spent the morning with his parents. They laid down some rules for him to follow, rule number one being to listen and do whatever order he was given by Natasha or Clint. Or his dad since Tony would be on comm, because he is worried sick. Peter spent the entire day yesterday and the morning with them.  When she entered his room, he was standing at the foot of the bed over an empty suit case. There was another sleek silver case on the bed that probably contained his suit. When the door locked behind her she stepped next to Peter.

“Help me?” he asked unabashedly.

She rolled her eyes fondly and looked at the mess of clothing on the bed. There was a neat stack of boxer briefs and socks next to the suit case.

“Well can’t forget those.”

Peter groaned, turning pink, “Tasha.”

She giggled, and looked. She placed pajama bottoms and blank t-shirts for nightwear. Three pairs of jeans with graphic tees. Two crewneck sweaters, since it will be pretty cold over there. Slacks and dress shirts went in next. A suit would be provided for Peter when they got to Ireland, as well as any tactical gear that would be necessary. Peter handed a small pouch of his bathroom toiletries. She took the pouch and placed it in the suitcase; Peter placed two long sleeved shirts in there as well and a hoodie.

“Think this is okay?”

She nodded, “If there is anything missing we will get it over there. It’s good to take extra in case anything happens to what you wear if you get attacked or caught by the enemy.”

Peter then went to grab a backpack and place his laptop and chargers in it. Basic stuff to keep himself entertained and extra web cartridges. The web shooters went in as well though she had a felling Peter will have them on later. With everything neatly placed by the door Peter sat down on the bed, he looked nervous. Doing the only thing she could think of, she sat sideways on his lap, and tucked his face into her neck. She stroked his hair and began to hum his lullaby. He nosed at her collar bone and sighed feeling his nerves unwind. She always knew how to make him feel better. Oh how much he loved her.

Natasha kept stroking his hair when she spoke, “You’ll do great. As long as you listen to what we say.”

Peter huffed, “I know, I know. Just… I’ve fight weird villains, stop robberies, and save old ladies. This is something entirely new for me.”

“New but also lessons to make you stronger, faster, and safer.”

Peter thought about that.

“Not smarter?”

Natasha yanked on his hair, “You’re a Stark, and genius is in your blood.”

“Ow.” He said as he rubbed the part she yanked. 

_Pardon the interruption young sir and Miss Romanov, the plane is ready to depart in twenty. Mr. Barton has asked for both of you to meet him in the car. _

Peter stood and threw Natasha over his shoulder, “Peter!” she laughed out. He chuckled and crouched down, making sure her feet touched the ground before he let go of her. He grabbed his stuff and let her take the case with the stealth suit in it. They made their way down the tower, where they were met with Clint casually leaning on the car.

 _‘You look like a douche,’_ Peter signed to him when he put his luggage on the ground and Natasha hid a smile.

Clint flipped him off and got in the car. “You high-five Cap with that hand? How dare you soil America’s Star Spangled child!”

Clint snorted and punched Peter in the shoulder, “Yeah, yeah, shut up and get in the car.”

It took fifteen minutes to get to the private plane, as Peter stepped off he saw his dad waiting there for him with Happy. Clint gave him a pat on the shoulder and Natasha stroked his cheek. He made his was to Tony as the other two boarded the private jet.

“This where you hold me tight and beg me not to go?” Peter teased his dad who gave him a scoff.

“C’mere kiddo.” Peter was pulled into a hug, “Stay safe okay? I’ll be in your ear in case you need me.” He handed Peter a pea sized communicator, which he stuck behind his ear.

“Love you Pete.”

“Love you too dad.”

He hugged Happy as well, “Take care of dad Uncle Hap.”

“Got it kid.”

Peter boarded the plane and sat in front of Natasha since the seats faced each other. Clint glared at him when he came out of the bathroom. With arms folded to his chest Clint sat on the other side of the aisle. They went over what they were going to do for the first day. Natasha would pose as Clint’s wife for tonight’s party hosted by Yates’ parents, it was his mother’s birthday. Peter would pose as their son, they would be the Lynch family. In the Lynch family was David and Natalie Lynch and their son Thomas Lynch. They had wealth and when one had wealth others flocked them to see exactly how much. The family recently moved to the outskirts of Dublin and were lucky enough, according to the Yates’ butler, to get an invitation. The mission was to confirm their target and get any info they could from the home since the target shared the home with his parents. Assess the situation and gather Intel for SHIELD, then tomorrow they would follow him and monitor his movements for a day or two and find out when to strike. Edwin Yates worked for the Swedish government at one point before he moved to Ireland and became VP of his parent’s company. The Yate Company was well known in the computer programming and computer manufacturing industry in Europe. His younger brother Jordan had taken the title as CEO of the company after his break through programming and tech designs won favor with their father during the time Edwin worked in Sweden. Why would this brilliant man be hacking into things he shouldn’t? He seemed well off and was married to the deputy Prime Minister’s daughter. No kids, but he seemed content with his life, there was articles about the man doing charity work and donating to hospitals and such.

Natasha watched as Peter looked over the file she handed to him a while ago. He had a highlighter cap in his mouth and was marking parts he thought important. She was looking at him with a soft look in her face. With her peripheral vision she kept an eye on Clint, making sure he did not look at her while she was looking at Peter in a way that said ‘I adore you so.’ Two hours in flight Peter switched from the files to his laptop. He was furiously typing on it, probably designing something new or improving something. Always moving his hands, never liking to not just stand or sit there and do nothing. The boy looked over the screen at her and smiled, taking a quick look at Cling who was snoring and then back at her, he mouthed the words ‘I love you.’ She smiled and looked away pulling out a novel and got to reading. When they touched down in Dublin it was seven o’clock, the entire flight took seven hours, and the party started in one hour. They piled into a car which drove them to their “home” a moderate sized mansion that was furnished and made to look lived-in already. They each went to their separate rooms to get ready.

Natasha took a quick shower and proceeded to style her hair to make her short curls perfect. Her make up complete now, going for a smoky eye look, and the final touch deep blood red lipstick. Her pale skin made the color pop in a subtle way. She slipped on the dress that was on the bed when she first entered her room. It was black but shimmered in the light with every movement she made. The sleeves were long, all the way down to her wrists, and stuck to her like a second skin. The front of the dress was well open and partly showing the swell of her breasts because of the deep ‘v’ neckline. The final noticeable feature of the dress was the high slit down her right leg. Thanks to that her leg was always in view, the final touch to her look were black velvet heels that had to be tied. Taking her diamond studded clutch purse and communicator she stepped out of her room and bumped into Peter. He wore a Dormeuil Vanquish charcoal black suit with a deep maroon dress shirt underneath with a black tie and shining dress shoes. The suit hugged his frame well and showed his broad shoulders and long legs. He looked more adult-like than Natasha has ever seen. Both at the moment were busy ogling one another to notice Clint come and cough. The two snapped out of their thought on how well the other looked.

“Shall we go? Forty passed eight is an excellent time to make an entrance.”

Clint turned after he made sure the other two were following him. Pater couldn’t help glancing at Natasha every second, his hand itching to wrap around her waist and pull her close. Natasha on the other hand kept her eyes forward but, that didn’t stop her from thinking how handsome Peter looked and how well his scent would engulf her. Getting to the party, the mansion was enormous, bigger than the one they were staying at. Lots of cars were parked and many elegantly dressed people were making their way inside. Clint slid an arm around Natasha and Peter pushed down the possessive feeling away, it was just for the mission. Things like this were part of her job, he needed to act natural, so…he did, just like she taught him. Schooling his features they passed the front door and were met with music from a small orchestra and people talking all over the place. The ballroom, Peter couldn’t believe people still actually had those, was in full party mode. The decorations glittered in gold and people had champagne flutes. Waiters were walking around with trays filled with drinks and hors d'oeuvres.

“Let’s go congratulate Mrs. Yates, keep an eye out for our man.” Clint murmured into the comm.

Their group made their way towards the older couple surrounded by a larger group. Many were greeting and saying happy birthday to a woman with dyed hair and horrible Botox. Her husband happily drank and laughed with others. Clint stepped up to them and gave Mr. Yates a firm handshake while Natasha wished her a Happy Birthday.

“AH yes! The Lynch family!” the man bellowed, “So glad you could make it and welcome to Ireland!”

“Thank you sir, my family appreciates meeting the famous Yates in their beautiful home. You’re work in growing your company is just amazing sir. Building from the ground up to what it is today and having your sons take over for you and taking your legacy even higher, you must be so proud!”

The woman spoke up this time, “Oh thank you, my husband worked hard to make the company what it is today. We are blessed to have such smart boys take over.”

Peter rolled his eyes, they were so full of themselves.

“And who is this?” Botox Yates asked looking at Peter and he gave her the Stark charm.

Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder, “This is our son Thomas, and like you we are blessed to have him.”

The woman looked charmed and clapped her hands together, “Oh you must meet my granddaughter Lily! She is about your age and Jordan’s oldest, I’m sure you will get along well!”

She then proceeded to look for said grandchild, Clint took this as an opportunity to get the older gentleman to talk about his sons more.

“Mr. Yates I understand that your sons are looking for a partner for their company. My father worked at Stark Industries for a while and managed to learn a couple of things,” at this the elder man perked up, Clint was using the Stark name for bait only, he literally had nothing. “Our cyber security is one of the top in the market so, I was thinking with your tech and my security we can boost the Yates and Lynch names to the top here in Europe maybe even beat Stark at his own game.”

Clint took the other man away to talk “business” while Peter was met with a blonde, green-eyed girl about his age. This must be Lily.

“This is Lily!”

Bingo.

“Tommy why don’t you go talk with Lily and her friends. Maybe the party will liven up for you.” Natasha said and he nodded.

“Sure mom.”

As he left with the girl to join a group of teens, he listened to Natasha speak to the other woman.

“If you’ll excuse me madam, I am going to get something to drink.”

The Yates woman understood and said she would talk to Natalie again later in the evening to discuss the children and the dull life of being the wife of men who did nothing but work. His eyes followed Natasha as she hovered across the room. She managed to flag down a waiter and take a glass. Her gaze locked on a George Clooney look-a-like.

“Target located,” her voice sounded in his ear, “Going to engage.”

Peter pretended to laugh at the pointless joke a boy said and continued to watch Natasha, he focused on her conversation.

“Edwin?”

“Yes?”

“Natalie Lynch, we recently moved here from the United States.”

“Ah yes, my father and brother has told me about you three.”

Edwin kissed Natasha’s knuckles and his gaze kept glancing down her chest. Peter wanted to growl and web the man to the wall. He took a deep breath, this was going to be harder than he thought, but he needed to endure it. He couldn’t risk the mission and couldn’t risk exposing himself and Natasha to Clint.

Natasha batted her lashes at the man, “All good things I hope?”

“All good things Natalie,” he coughed.

Natasha then looked around as if she was looking for someone, “Where is your wife? I would have liked to have said hello.”

Edwin waved a hand in the air, “She’s around probably drinking too much and doing things that will embarrass her father.”

Natasha stepped close, sliding a hand down his arm, “Oh? I suppose you wouldn’t mind keeping me company. My…husband decided to find better company with your father and talk a possible partnership.” She leaned in close, making sure he had a good view and her breasts.

Yates licked his lips and nodded looking at her face again, “It’s a shame to leave a woman like you alone.” Holding his elbow out and waiting until she took it he continued, “Shall we get to talking of business with each other more a little…more privately?”

Natasha blushed and nodded and leaned close to him, “I would love that Edwin.” She whispered and Peter glared.

“Hey kiddo how’s it going?” His dad’s voice in his ear muted anything else Natasha was saying, it also caused him to jump. That made the others look at him funny, he excused himself and walked out on the patio, where few people mingled about.

“Jesus dad a little warning! A ping would be nice!”

He heard his father laugh, “I wanted to check in kiddo, couldn’t wait any longer. So how everything, how’s the party? What you got so far?”

Peter slid a hand down his face but smiled, “It’s going good dad out target is here. Clint is working the old man and Natasha is speaking with Edwin right now. It’s boring just like the many galas you made me go as a kid.”

“Hey if your mom made me go, I had to bring you with me. I see the super spy duo are doing what they do best, what about you squirt?”

“I was thinking about climbing to the third floor and see what I could find from the rooms, no one seems to care that I have stepped out anyway.”

He could just picture his father frowning, “Any guards?”

Peter glanced back into the main room, “About eighteen all downstairs and patrolling outside the house, there hasn’t been any signs of lights that would indicate people in the second and third floor so far. Security cameras are placed few and far between.”

Tony gave a sniff, “My little boy already an international spy.”

“Dad.” He laughed out and then looking away as a passing couple looked at him funny.

“Alright kiddo your best climb would be the second corner from where you’re at.”

Peter followed the directions his father was telling him, Tony probably had the mansion layout on screen in his lab. He made sure he was not being followed and no one was looking where he was going. When he got into position Peter noticed a camera right next to an open window.

“Dad little help here?”

“Gimmie a sec…and…okay climb, you got fifteen seconds until that camera goes back on and security comes to see what’s up.”

Peter dashed and jumped, sticking onto the wall and running vertically up to the window on the second floor. He climbed in and looked at the room he was in, it looked like a storage room with all the boxes in it. Some were opened and some were taped shut, some dust floated in the air in particles.

“You in Pete?”

“Yeah dad and I appreciate the help and all but I can’t hear Natasha and Clint.”

His dad booed, “Go on a mission once and now you leave your dad in the dirt. Harsh kid. But, alright call me if you need help. I mean it Pete I’ll be here in the lab until you’re done for the night. I’ll keep checking the cameras, you hear?”

He sighed, “Yeah dad.”

“Ok. I love you, mom says hi and also if you do something stupid and get hurt, you’ll be grounded until you die.”

Peter snorted, “Love you guys too, I’ll call when I’m done.”

Peter walked to the door and peered out, nothing, it was dark and quiet. He got out of the storage room and started to look into other rooms. He was relying on his spider sense for enemies that might be around while he looked into rooms. Clint was getting info about Edwin and his father and Natasha seemed to be walking on the third floor with Edwin. His curiosity getting the better of him, he climbed the wall and made his way up. He managed to catch sight of Natasha’s dress as they turned a corner.

“You said you loved reading, so I would like to show you my study.” Edwin’s voice came.

“Please.” Was her response.

Peter rolled his eyes yet again, man this guy was not holding back at all, he really wanted to get laid that bad. The wife was probably cheating on him anyway. Peter crawled to the ceiling and trailed a little ways behind them. He knew Natasha probably sensed someone close by, Peter stopped when they entered a room at the end of the hall. He cursed inwardly when the door closed behind them, and stayed on the ceiling underneath the door and listened.

“Tell me Edwin, how did a smart man like you end up as VP and not President of the company? How could Jordan who was known mostly by brawn get it instead of you?”

The man was quiet but he laughed, “Well Mrs. Lynch I knew I liked you for more than your looks,” Peter’s upper lip curled in disgust, “Jordan is an idiot and that idiot stole something from me which gained our dad’s favor.”

“And that was? I just can’t understand that he is in your position. I’ve studied some of your work you know. I went to a few of your conferences too a while back.”

“Really?” a pause and a shift of fabric, “It was a notebook of scrabbles, nothing important right now.”

Sounds of kissing were heard and Peter’s jaw clamped shut. His teeth were starting to ache when Clint groaned in disgust.

“Nat’s doing her thing Web-head, I’m clocking out for a bit, do the same.”

But Peter didn’t do the same and he was about to go into the room when the shrill sound of a phone ringing stopped him. He heard Edwin sigh and excused himself, telling Natasha he would be back after the call, and stepped out of the room. He was directly under Peter, the boy had an itch to web this man up and throw him out the window, but instead he listened in on the call.

“What is it? I was busy,” his tone of voice was different then how he talked to Natasha, it sounded deeper and really angry, “I’m on my way.”

The phone went back in his pocket and Yates opened the door asking Natasha to wait a while for him in the room. She agreed and he left, making his way down to the party, when Peter heard that he was passed the second floor he leapt down and silently landed on the carpeted floor. He opened the door and stepped into the dark room. He saw the back of Natasha and when she turned around, clearly she was expecting someone else.

“Peter…”

“Where did he _touch_ you?” Even Peter was surprised at how low his voice went as he stalked towards her. Natasha leaned back on the exaggerated large oak desk.

“You’re supposed to be looking for information Peter.”

He ignored what she said and brought his hands to her face, “Where…did he touch you Tasha?”

He repeated and she looked into his eyes and turned her face towards his left palm. Her slender neck was in full view.

“Just here.” She whispered and he tucked his face into her neck, peppering kisses all over to erase the man from her. He knew this was part of her job but he couldn’t stand for it, she was his now. She belonged to him just as much as he belonged to her and it made his skin crawl and anger burn within him when anything touched her. He bit down at the juncture where her neck met shoulder. She gasped and he took that opportunity to kiss her, his tongue brushing passed her lips. The kiss soon became messy and both were breathless when they broke apart.

“Don’t let him touch you.” He horsely whisperd as he dragged his hand slowly up her exposed leg. She shuddered and felt something warm pool deep within her.

“It’s what _I_ do мое сердце (my heart)”

He growled and let his hand climb higher until it was met with the lace of her thong. She gasped against his mouth, she didn’t know if she wanted him to stop or continue. Though she didn’t have to decide when they both heard stomps coming up the stairs. Peter pulled his hand away and lifter her up; walking around the large desk he sat her down on the plush seat and crawled underneath the desk. Natasha scooted the chair closer to the desk and felt Peter’s breath on her knee. She looked straight ahead as the door open and in walked one of the maids of the place. Peter held his breath as he listened.

“Mr. Yates would like me to apologize for taking so long. So he sent me up to gather some books of his recommendation for you to read while you wait.”

“Thank you.” Was all Natasha said and watched as the maid went about the shelves while looking at a list. A few seconds later she felt Peter’s hand climbing up her leg again, this time it did not stop and he gripped her underwear and _pulled_. The thin piece of lace slid down her legs at his tugging. Her eyes widened a bit but did not leave the maid. Her dress was pulled more exposing her legs fully. Her breath came faster as she felt him spread her legs apart, the air brushed against the lips down there. His lips began to slowly, ever so _slowly_ , kiss their way over her knee and stop inner thigh. A sigh escaped her and she smiled when the maid turned to look at her, two books already in hand. Natasha heard her blood pumping in her ears as something _wet_ met skin, she managed to hold in the gasp. With excitement she felt herself grow wet and his fingers began to massage her. Peter on his knees, his thumbs spreading her folds open, he dove in. He didn’t miss the way her body jumped and with long stroked of his tongue he tasted everything he could. He heard the small moan that left her and smirked to himself as he made sure to lick her clit with the tip of his tongue after every stroke. He didn’t know what to describe the taste but he knew he wanted more. Licking turned to sucking and the gasp that escaped her didn’t escape the ears of their guest.

Natasha coughed, “Sorry had something in my throat.”

The maid turned around and Natasha’s mouth hung open breathing out, Peter was sucking as if he was a starving man. Like he had an insatiable hunger that he just _needed_ to fill. It was strange however, how strong she felt when Peter was the one doing this to her. It was like her skin was on fire and it seemed like the only thing that would put the flames out was his touch. She bit her lip to keep the moan from coming out of her mouth as she felt Peter suck on her clit. Her eyes wanted to roll into her skull from the pleasure but, books being stacked on the desk stopped her. The maid looked at her strangely and bid her farewell as she hurried out of the room. Once she was gone the chair was pushed back and she had a full view of Peter sucking her. One particular suck made her moan and this time she didn’t hold it back. The sound seemed to encourage Peter as his finger pushed into her folds. Her hands went to a white-knuckle grip on the arm rests, and her back arched.

“Peter…” She moaned out and with one hand he pushed her leg up. Natasha knew what he wanted so she lifted her legs and held them with her hands underneath the knees. She was exposed, so much so that Peter _licked, bit, and sucked_ everything he could. Her breathy moans and the wet sounds of lips smacking her folds were the only sounds in the room. Two more fingers entered her and began to move. The sound that came out of her this time couldn’t only be described as a soft scream. Her legs began to tremble in her hands and she felt a growing tension of heat starting. Her eyes widened at the realization that she was going to cum. With all the people she had slept with or fooled around with her orgasms were faked. She felt nothing towards her targets or her flings, but with Peter it seemed her senses were hot wired to his touch _only_. If this was what it felt like to just suck her off, she could only imagine what it would feel like when he actually would go all the way. All too soon his fingers and mouth left her and she wanted to whine at the loss. As he stood she could see the bulge in his dress pants and she licked her lips. Peter unzipped himself and pulled his member free of his briefs. Giving himself a few strokes to ease some of the ache, he once again spread her folds and placed himself on her. The tip nowhere near her entrance but the length of his dick was touching her wetness and clit. Taking her legs he held them and _painstakingly slow_ he started to move back and forth. Natasha’s head rolled back, her moans became a little louder and the soft ‘ahs’ escaping her made Peter speed up. He knew it was rushed, this was nowhere near what he wanted his first time to be like, especially with her. But he needed to fill the hunger in himself. Soon he will have her entirely but for now it seemed like this was what they both needed, no penetration, just something to sate the hunger with. Peter began to move faster and press down harder, he was getting close and by the sound of her hitching breaths so was she. It was animalistic to describe it best but they didn’t care. With one last thrust back he came and his spunk slid down her folds. Natasha followed soon after, the wave of pure pleasure hitting her hard, she pulled Peter down to kiss him so her scream would be muffled. Peter felt a dampness on his pants but he didn’t give a damn when the love of his life was breathless and in ecstasy. He pulled her up so he could pull her dress down, her thong was placed in his coat pocket. When he tucked himself back in and looked at Natasha. He kissed her once more.

“Soon.” Was all he said and he took her hand, wordlessly and by some miracle they managed to leave the mansion through the now empty kitchen. They got into the car, their hands clasped with each other’s’.

Natasha still slightly breathless turned her comm on, Peter didn’t notice when she turned it off.

“Clint, Peter and I are headed back early. I managed to get something out of Yates but nothing else,” because she didn’t even try to after Peter entered the room, “We’ll meet you back at the house.” She didn’t wait for his reply when she turned it off again.

Instead she placed her head on Peter’s shoulder and felt him his the top of her head. She felt his cum still wetly on her when she moved her legs, she shivered as she recalled the pleasure she felt, only this boy would let her experience something like this. So they both made their way back to their mansion in silence but content.

The hunger for each other sated.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, you have reached the end, hope you enjoy the wait for Chapter 4 HAHA!  
> I tried my best for the smut, eh ill get there.  
> I don't know if this came out well haha, I think it went well, I hope you all liked it!  
> Next time the mission continues and maybe an intro to the Ultron sequence, still thinking about it!  
> Please leave a kudos, if you havent already. Subscribe to get notified via email when the next chapter is up! And third leave a comment, I love those things.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact:  
> I HATE Captain America, Sam WIlson, and Bucky with a passion. and Wanda a lil bit.  
> BUT that doesn't mean I dont enjoy the fan-art, fanfiction, and doesn't mean I don't like writing about them. ;P  
> I do not own the Characters and obvious Marvel.
> 
> Also I really hope that whoever reads this, likes it haha. Since I know this is such an odd pairing but I couldn't resist.  
> Kudos, Comments, subs are much appreciated!  
> Also if anyone is looking for a beta let me know!


End file.
